Piège fatal saison 2
by Louha-chan
Summary: Trois mois après son retour, Lavi n'était pas parvenu à conquérir son beau japonais. Après un nouveau rejet plus violent que les autres, il partit en mission, seul. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se dresse devant Yû, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant...
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo !

Me revoilà pour les vacances ! Trop courtes malheureusement T_T Alors oui, je sais, je devais revenir avec une fic de vampires mais j'ai rencontré un petit problème de scénario ("comment faire revivre un personnage qui était censé être mort depuis le début de l'histoire" - tome 1) ^^". Donc je continue sur ma lancée avec la deuxième saison de Piège fatal! De la trahison, du sang, des morts, du désespoir... tout ce qu'on aime quoi =P

Disclaimer: ni les personnages ni l'idée de base ne m'appartiennent. Tout est l'œuvre de Katsura Hoshino. Seul le fait d'avoir poursuivi dans ma folie m'est imputable 8D

* * *

**PROLOGUE,**

_ou quand tout bascule..._

_ Juin 1896._

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Lavi était revenu à la Congrégation et la vie avait repris son cours, toutefois ponctuée des tentatives désespérées du rouquin pour approcher son beau kendoka. Il avait espéré que ce baiser volé au détour du couloir signifiait qu'il avait une chance, en vain. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'attirer le japonais dans un coin tranquille, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Mugen.

Il soupira en entrant dans le self, un peu découragé par l'attitude plus que contradictoire de son possible futur amoureux. Néanmoins, Lavi n'était pas le genre de personne à abandonner à la première difficulté. Avisant Kanda qui mangeait seul à une table, il eut une idée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'asseyait en face de lui avec un bol de sobas. L'épéiste ne lui jeta pas un regard et continua à manger lentement.

**«** Yû ~

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, stupide lapin ?! s'énerva aussitôt le concerné.

- Allons ne fais la tête pour si peu. Tiens, je t'ai pris des sobas. répondit Lavi s'en se départir de son sourire.

- Merci mais j'ai fini de manger.

- Rien qu'une bouchée et je te laisse tranquille.

- Tch' ! Pour combien de temps ? **»**

Le borgne ne répondit pas, le fixant toujours de son regard ravageur. Kanda étudia quelques instants sa proposition, réticent. Cependant la perspective de se voir débarrasser de ce lapin lubrique qui perturbait son self-contrôle fut la plus forte.

**«** D'accord. céda-t-il.

- Fais aaah ~ **»**

Le japonais serra les dents, ses poings se crispant sur la table. Mais à quoi jouait-il cet imbécile ?! Une pensée parfaitement sadique lui vint alors à l'esprit et il s'exécuta. Lavi enfourna délicatement les baguettes dans sa bouche, dans un geste si tendre et attentionné que Kanda en fut touché. Le kendoka sentit ses joues rougirent de gène. Avisant les regards curieux posés sur eux, sa fierté reprit immédiatement le dessus et il se racla la gorge pour retrouver une contenance.

Attrapant ses propres baguettes, il saisit les sobas et les porta à son tour à la bouche du rouquin. Celui-ci en suffoqua presque de joie : cela ressemblait à si méprendre à un baiser indirect ! Avec un large sourire, il ouvrit la bouche. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Kanda pour passer à l'attaque : saisissant Lavi par le col, il lui enfourna les baguettes entière jusque dans la gorge. Bookman junior s'étouffa à moitié avant de recracher les baguettes, rouge vif.

**«** Hh ! Hh ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

- Tss... **»**

Lavi regarda le bel épéiste sortir avec une pointe de douleur dans l'œil. Il balança d'un geste rageur son plateau qui se fracassa au sol et sortit de la cantine.

Kanda attendit d'être seul dans sa chambre pour se laisser aller : il s'adossa contre la porte de sa chambre et glissa au sol. Ses jambes semblaient être devenues de coton et son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine. Une curieuse sensation de chaleur se diffusait dans tout son corps, lui donnant l'impression d'être en proie à une fièvre maline.

_* La fièvre de l'amour. murmura une petite voix dans sa tête._*

Le jeune homme se précipita dans la salle de bain et prit une douche froide, tentant de calmer son corps et d'effacer le souvenir de son magnifique visage. Peut-être avait-il été trop dur avec lui ? Pourquoi s'en faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Il s'agissait de Lavi : il reviendrait à la charge tôt ou tard.

**« **Baka usagi. dit-il en souriant. **»**

_**oOoOo**_

Lavi avait passé la journée à méditer sur sa mésaventure du midi et en avait déduit grâce à l'infime rougeur sur les joues de Yû que celui-ci avait simplement été gêné par l'intimité de sa proposition. Et sa fierté démesurée avait bien évidemment repris le dessus ! Peut-être qu'une approche dans un cadre plus sécurisant et personnel porterait ses fruits ? Le soir venu, il se rendit donc à la chambre du japonais.

**«** Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda aussitôt Kanda d'une voix menaçante, Mugen pointée sur sa gorge.

- Je peux rester pour la nuit ? Jiji n'arrête pas de ronfler ces derniers temps, c'est insupportable !

- Il n'y a pas d'autres chambres libres, peut-être ?

- Bah... j'ai oublié de demander la clef à Komui. sourit Lavi en se grattant la joue et en détournant le regard.

- Tch' tu mens décidément bien mal pour un Bookman. répondit Kanda en s'installant sous les couvertures. **»**

Passé la stupeur d'être toujours en vie, en un seul morceau _ET_ sur la terre promise, Lavi s'empressa de le rejoindre. Le lit une place l'obligea à se serrer contre Yû pour leur plus grand plaisir, même si ce dernier aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que de l'avouer. Il sentit le rouquin l'enlacer et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Son souffle chaud déclencha quelques frissons en lui et son cœur battit sensiblement plus vite. Il commençait doucement à baisser sa garde et à somnoler quand soudain, de douces lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque.

**«** N'abuses pas de ma gentillesse ! le prévint le kendoka.

- Tu sens tellement bon et ta peau est si douce. chuchota Lavi en recommençant.

- Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de me peloter ! s'exclama Kanda en se redressant. Chaque fois qu'on est tous les deux c'est la même chose !

- Je n'essayais pas de te peloter mais de te montrer mon amour, nuance ! Évidemment, ça, tu ne peux pas le comprendre !

- Tu... **»**

Lavi saisit soudainement la nuque de Kanda et écrasa ses lèvres des siennes. Profitant de l'instant de surprise, le rouquin le renversa sur le lit, dévorant sa bouche d'un baiser fougueux et passionné. Yû tenta bien de se dégager cependant son corps semblait apprécier le traitement que lui infligeait l'archiviste. Au bout de quelques minutes, il rompit l'échange pour reprendre son souffle.

**«** Ça c'est un preuve d'amour. dit-il. Ça aussi. Et ça. ajouta-t-il en embrassant ses paupières et en caressant tendrement sa joue.

- A... Arrête. gémit Kanda dont la respiration s'était accélérée.

- Je t'aime Yû. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. murmurait le rouquin en déposant des baisers papillons sur son visage. À tel point que ça me fait souffrir de ne pas pouvoir être proche de toi.

- Tu ne penses donc qu'à ''ça''. soupira l'épéiste en détournant la tête.

- Quoi ''ça'' ? interrogea Lavi, perplexe.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire !

- Ah ! Tu parles de sexe ! Quand est-ce que j'ai essayé de te mettre dans mon lit ?

- Tout le temps ! Et encore maintenant !

- J'essayais de te faire comprendre que j'étais sérieux à ton sujet ! Si j'avais voulu te mettre dans mon lit, j'aurais directement commencé par ça ! cria Lavi en caressant son entrejambe. **»**

Kanda rougit et le repoussa violemment loin du lit. Il dégaina Mugen et le menaça.

**«** Sors de cette chambre.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas être le glaçon le plus frigide que la Congrégation ait jamais connu ! riposta le borgne en se relevant.

- Dégage ! hurla le kendoka en le foutant dehors. Et ne t'avises plus de revenir, lapin licencieux !

- J'en avais pas l'intention, Bakanda ! **»**

Lavi retourna à sa chambre, martelant le couloir de son pas rageur, à la fois blessé et humilié. Toutefois, il trouva porte close.

**«** Jiji ! Ouvre-moi ! appela-t-il en frappant le panneau de bois.

- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas sortir. Maintenant tu dors dehors. rétorqua Bookman. **»**

Le rouquin donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, sautillant quelques instants sur place en sentant une fulgurante douleur au gros orteil, puis chercha un endroit où il pourrait passer la nuit. Il toqua discrètement à la porte d'Allen et entra en entendant un grognement.

**«** Désolé de te réveiller. s'excusa-t-il.

- Que'qu'y'a ? interrogea une petite tête blanche d'une voix endormie.

- Le vieux panda m'a viré et je sais pas où dormir. Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Moui. marmonna son ami en se recouchant.

- Merci. **»**

Il s'installa à côté de lui, calquant sa respiration sur celle paisible et lente d'Allen pour se calmer. Malgré cela, il mit plusieurs minutes à s'endormir.

_**oOoOo**_

Le jour suivant, la Congrégation fut réveillé par un hurlement d'horreur. En effet, Link venait de découvrir Allen et Lavi, le blandinet dormant tranquillement sur le torse de son aîné, dont un bras était enroulé autour de sa taille. En entendant quelqu'un crier, les deux exorcistes sursautèrent et ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en se découvrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**«** Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! se défendit immédiatement Allen.

- Je ne crois rien, je constate. répliqua sèchement Link. En plus d'être un potentiel traître, vous apporter également le vice dans cette forteresse de Dieu. Soyez sûrs qu'un rapport sera fait ! **»**

Le chien de Luberrier sortit de la chambre sans leur laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Allen bondit sur ses pieds et commença à s'habiller tandis que Lavi se rallongeait.

**«** Dépêche-toi Lavi ! le secoua le blandinet. Il faut absolument le rattraper avant qu'il se méprenne sur la situation !

- C'est trop tard. Et puis il suffira d'aller expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire à Luberrier plus tard.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Allen. Je suis déjà sur la corde raide, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il pense en plus que je souille la maison de Dieu ! (il se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains, exténué) Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes dans ma chambre ? **»**

Ces mots blessèrent profondément Lavi. Il avait l'impression que personne ne se souciait du fait qu'il avait failli crever. Certes, tous les exorcistes y étaient plus ou moins préparés, mais peu connaissaient la peur que l'on ressentait à ce moment-là. Lui-même ne demandait pas qu'on le remercie ou qu'on lui rende hommage pour quelque chose qui lui semblait naturel : il s'était sacrifié pour sauver ses amis, comme ils l'avaient fait pour lui. Ils se protégeaient les uns les autres.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, il sentait que ce n'était plus le cas que cette guerre les séparaient lentement et durcissaient leurs cœurs. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il fut autant touché par la remarque d'Allen. Une rage teintée de désespoir s'empara de lui.

**«** Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme un poids ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- C'est pourtant clairement ce que tu m'as fait comprendre. déclara froidement le borgne en enfilant ses bottes.

- Essaye un peu de comprendre, je suis sous pression en ce moment. tenta de se justifier le blandinet en le retenant. Le moindre faux pas et...

- Un poids et un faux pas ! De mieux en mieux ! Et dire que je croyais que nous étions amis ! Je me suis lourdement trompé sur notre compte.

- Ce que tu peux être égoïste ! Tu ne comprends que ce qui t'arrange !

- Ne t'en fais pas. L'égoïste va disparaître de ta vie, définitivement ! cria Lavi en sortant.

- Lavi ! l'appela Allen mais le rouquin était déjà loin. **»**

Le jeune archiviste n'en revenait pas : Allen, son meilleur ami l'avait lui aussi rejeté. Yû, puis Bookman et maintenant Allen. Il se sentit brusquement suffoquer et éprouva un besoin impérieux de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner de la Congrégation pour un moment. Ce fut avec cette idée en tête qu'il entra dans le bureau de Komui et qu'il réclama à corps et à cris une mission en solo, qu'il obtint finalement après avoir menacé de poursuivre Lenalee de ses charmes.

Il passa en coup de vent à sa chambre pour rassembler quelques affaires. La dispute avec le vieux panda qui s'ensuivit le mit d'encore plus méchante humeur. Ce fut sur un retentissant :

**«** Putain, vous commencez tous à me faire chier ! **»**

Qu'il s'en alla prendre son train. Arrivé dans une petite ville d'Écosse où une Innocence était censée se trouver, il parcourut les rues sans parvenir à se calmer. Lorsque des dizaines d'Akumas se mirent à canarder la foule un sourire sadique étira ses fines lèvres.

**«** Ah ! Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement envie de me défouler ! **»**

Le jeune homme fit des ravages parmi les rangs de niveau 1, et même les quelques niveaux 2 subirent les foudres de sa colère et de sa frustration sans pouvoir se défendre. Quand il eut terminé, il shoota dans un morceau de métal qui traînait, grommelant que les Akumas n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.

Toutefois, une virulente douleur explosa tout à coup dans sa jambe droite, suivie par deux autres au niveau de ses clavicules. L'impact le projeta violemment contre un mur et Lavi cracha du sang avant de retomber au sol. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Son corps s'affaissa mais resta clouer au mur par les bougies qui l'avaient empalées. Une voix pincharde s'éleva juste devant lui.

**«** Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau Book-man.

- Ro... Road. grinça-t-il tant pour montrer son mépris que pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur.

- Joue encore avec moi. Neee Bookman ~ **»**

Lavi voulut lui cracher une réplique cinglante cependant un choc à l'arrière de la nuque l'en empêcha. Une vague noire déferla sur son esprit, effrayante et pourtant irrésistible. Les bougies disparurent et son corps inerte s'effondra.

**«** Dors bien. sourit Road en le rattrapant dans ses bras. **»**

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce prologue plus long que le précédent vous a plu. Alors niveau sortie, comme je suis en plein dans les études de la faculté, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir sortir un chapitre par semaine. Comment ça vous n'êtes pas d'accord? Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'encourager à écrire pendant mes cours! Quelle honte! J'oserai tout de même pas... ^^**  
**

Prochain chapitre: **Retrouvailles**, _ou une accolade c'est pas mal non plus._

_P.S: avant, j'écrivais le prénom de Kanda avec un accent circonflexe. Puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y en avait pas dans les tomes. Alors je ne sais pas si c'est l'éditeur français qui a fait ça mais je continuerai à l'écrire avec un accent circonflexe.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo! Me revoilà après un peu plus d'une semaine d'absence! ^^

_(se cache pour éviter les OVNI qu'on lui balance)_

Oui oui je sais que j'avais dit que ce chapitre serait posté ce week-end, mais est-ce de ma faute si mes profs tuent mon inspiration à grands coups de cours chiants et de devoirs emmerdants? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite écrivaine accablée par le destin T_T *brique* -_-

ATTENTION: cette fiction est de catégorie M et est de surcroît un yaoi. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, je vous aurai prévenu!

* * *

**Retrouvailles**,

_ou une accolade, c'est pas mal non plus..._

_ Mai 1897._

Ce fut par une belle journée ensoleillée que Kanda partit en mission. Le vent lui fouettait délicieusement le visage tandis qu'il courrait pour rattraper le train. Une puissante détente des muscles de ses jambes le propulsa sur le toit puis il pénétra dans son wagon et se laissa guider par le traqueur jusqu'au compartiment qui lui était réservé.

**«** Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? s'enquit l'homme d'âge mur.

- De solitude. répliqua sèchement le kendoka. **»**

Le traqueur referma la porte sans se faire prier et disparut dans le couloir à la recherche d'un en-cas. Kanda écouta attentivement ses pas s'éloigner, avant de sortir de sa poche une mitaine bleue. Il la caressa du bout des doigts puis l'enfila. Elle était légèrement trop grande pour lui, Lavi ayant des mains plus larges que les siennes. Elle avait dû tomber de sa poche lors de son départ précipité de la Congrégation onze mois auparavant.

Presque un an sans nouvelles.

Yû soupira et s'accouda à la vitre, laissant son regard se perdre dans le paysage nocturne et ses pensées dériver.

Après une semaine sans nouvelles, Komui l'avait envoyé lui et le Moyashi enquêter sur place. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient découvert une ville déserte balayée par les vents. Des lambeaux d'habits étaient accrochés ici et là, ou bien coincés sous des gravats l'absence de corps témoignant de l'attaque d'Akumas. Ils avaient fouillé les décombres durant des jours, appelant son nom, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du rouquin. Jusqu'à ce qu'Allen tombe sur cette immense tâche brunâtre sur un mur à demi éboulé.

Kanda se rappelait parfaitement de sa réaction à ce moment-là. Il était resté pétrifié puis son corps s'était mis violemment à trembler, si bien qu'il avait dû s'éloigner pour que le Moyashi ne s'en rende pas compte. Ce dernier était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans sa main une mèche flamboyante maculée de sang : en séchant, celui-ci l'avait emprisonné et évité de se faire emporter par le vent. Komui avait conclu à sa mort. Tout le monde avait conclu à sa mort en voyant les mois défiler. Même Allen.

**«** Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. avait déclaré le blandinet d'un ton larmoyant. Lavi ne reviendra pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! s'était immédiatement énervé le kendoka.

- S'il était vivant, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de nous contacter comme la dernière fois, Bakanda ?! **»**

Une violente bagarre s'en était suivie. Komui avait dû recourir à l'une de ses diaboliques fléchettes tranquillisantes pour l'empêcher de massacrer ce Moyashi de malheur.

Kanda semblait être le seul à s'accrocher encore à ce maigre espoir. C'était pour cela qu'il parlait de ''disparition'' et non de ''mort''. En effet, il croyait dur comme fer que Lavi était encore en vie quelque part. Blessé ou affaibli, il n'avait pas réussi à les contacter voilà tout. Toutefois, il le ferait dès qu'il trouverait le moyen et il reviendrait à la Congrégation, son habituel sourire plaqué sur le visage. Lenalee le serrerait dans ses bras en pleurant, Allen viendrait également se joindre à l'étreinte et Bookman lui collerait un bon coup de griffes pour avoir pris des vacances au mépris de son travail. Quant à lui, Yû se réservait le plaisir de lui mettre une bonne raclée pour l'avoir autant fait s'inquiéter puis il lui volerait un baiser brûlant au détour d'un couloir sombre.

_* Tss... ridicule. songea le japonais sans pour autant essuyer la larme de détresse qui roula sur sa joue. *_

_**oOoOo**_

La mission était censée être une mission de routine : récupérer l'Innocence tout en massacrant quelques Akumas. Cependant, ceux de niveau 1 n'étaient que la première vague. Très vite, Yû se retrouva entouré de nombreux Akumas de niveau 2 puis, de niveau 3. Les attaques pleuvaient sur lui et moins de la moitié des niveaux 2 avaient été décimés. Perclus de courbatures et couverts de sang s'échappant par de nombreuses blessures, le kendoka commençait à envisager de puiser dans son énergie vitale.

À ce moment précis, une boule d'énergie sombre perfora un Akuma de niveau 3 de part en part, le faisant disparaître dans une explosion. Plusieurs autres Akumas subirent le même sort, diffusant la panique dans leurs rangs. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux désigne un toit au sommet de laquelle se tenait une silhouette sombre.

**«** Qui est-ce ? Un exorciste ?

- Tuons-le !

- Oui !

- Oui !

- Essayez toujours. **»**

Ceux qui avaient parlé se retournèrent vivement... trop tard. Ils furent coupés en deux. Le souffle de leur explosion lui masqua le reste du combat mais Kanda put très clairement entendre les hurlements des autres Akumas se faisant décimer. Lorsque la fumée retomba, le japonais pu enfin apercevoir son sauveur.

Il abaissa la pointe de Mugen sous le choc.

**«** La... Lavi ? **»**

**_xXxXx_  
**

* * *

_Juin 1896._

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Lavi se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, aux curieux ténèbres violacés. Il cligna plusieurs fois de l'œil, encore anesthésié, et essaya de remuer : trois vives douleurs se firent ressentir dans sa jambe et ses épaules.

Et soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire : l'attaque des Akumas, Road et ses bougies, le coup sur la nuque puis le noir. Le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup et gémit lorsque ses blessures le lancèrent. Il constata à cette occasion qu'on avait bandé ses plaies et habillé simplement d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt blanc comme ceux des hôpitaux. On avait cependant confisqué son Innocence et ses bottes. Il balaya de son regard aiguisé d'héritier des Bookmen la pièce, enregistrant soigneusement chaque détail : un large lit aux draps blancs jurant avec la noirceur des murs, une bibliothèque remplie de nombreux ouvrages, un bureau sur lequel reposait un encrier et deux portes. L'une d'elle menait certainement à l'extérieur mais l'autre ?

Avec une grimace douloureuse, Bookman junior posa un pied au sol. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir se tenir debout. Il réussit à faire deux pas chancelants avant de trébucher et de tomber dans un cri de souffrance. Comme si elle avait attendu ce signal pour entrer, Road apparut à côté de lui.

**«** Enfin réveillé ?

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? Pourquoi avoir pansé mes blessures ? Pourquoi me retenir prisonnier alors que vous haïssez les humains ? questionna d'emblée Lavi. **»**

Road sourit et éclata de rire.

**«** Je te l'ai dis Bookman. Je veux que l'on joue de nouveau ensemble. **»**

L'archiviste frémit au souvenir de son combat dans l'Arche contre l'aînée Noah.

**«** Je suis dans la nouvelle Arche n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, le Prince a accepté de te garder ici.

- Dans quel but ?

- Tu aimerais bien le savoir n'est-ce pas ? se moqua la fillette en s'asseyant sur Relo. **»**

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et Road lui envoya un sourire enfantin.

**«** Jouons à nouveau, Booookman. **»**

Une aura violette s'étendit autour d'elle et Lavi sentit son esprit aspiré dedans.

* * *

**_xXxXx_**

_Mai 1897._

Sa voix tremblait et son cœur menaçait de jaillir de sa poitrine. Lavi se tenait devant lui, plus magnifique que jamais : ses cheveux roux avaient poussé de telle manière qu'il pouvait à présent les nouer en une courte queue de cheval, son œil vert brillait d'un éclat nouveau et son magnifique sourire étirait ses lèvres fines. Son costume sombre et son long manteau noir mettaient en valeur sa stature, désormais plus homme qu'adolescent. Il lui semblait même qu'il avait grandi de quelques centimètres durant son absence.

Le rouquin s'avança jusqu'à lui d'une démarche féline, et s'appuya sur son long sabre noir.

**«** Ça faisait longtemps, Yû. **»**

Kanda sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Jamais Lavi n'avait prononcé son prénom d'une manière aussi froide et détachée. Quelque chose clochait. Il raffermit automatiquement sa prise sur son katana et se mit en garde.

**«** Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? interrogea-t-il hargneusement.

- Comme si cela pouvait t'intéresser ! Ne fais pas celui qui se soucie des autres, ça ne te ressemble pas. dit-il sèchement en fronçant les sourcils, tout sourire envolé. Nous savons tous les deux que je n'étais rien à tes yeux. **»**

Ses mots durs se plantèrent dans le cœur de l'exorciste, le déstabilisant. Jamais Lavi ne l'avait traité avec autant de mépris. Quelque chose s'était passé durant sa disparition. Quelque chose qui l'avait profondément transformé.

**«** Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu pour toi. **»**

Sans prévenir ni qu'aucun signe avant-coureur ne le laisse présager, l'archiviste se rua sur Yû, qui eut à peine le temps de parer son attaque. Les lames crissèrent sinistrement en s'entrechoquant puis se séparèrent. Ils bondirent tous deux en arrière, évaluant silencieusement l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis passèrent à l'attaque. Ils frappaient avec la même précision, paraient avec la même dextérité, esquivaient avec la même rapidité.

Kanda comprit très vite que son adversaire maniait son sabre aussi bien que lui, son katana. Lavi avait toujours manipulé son marteau à deux mains et ressemblait plus à un faucheur qu'à un épéiste. Pourtant, il émanait de lui une grâce meurtrière qui trahissait d'une pratique intensive. Yû devait le ramener au QG pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

**«** Mugen, activation. **»**

Un sourire étira à ce moment les lèvres du jeune homme. Bien que le japonais le remarqua, il n'y prêta pas attention et lança sur lui des insectes illusoires. Ceux-ci furent éliminés impitoyablement et Lavi bondit sur lui à une vitesse presque irréelle. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, Yû savait à quoi s'attendre. Il para aisément et déploya la deuxième illusion, attaquant encore plus férocement maintenant qu'il avait l'avantage.

Il rata le rouquin d'un cheveu. Un cheveu que ce dernier mit à profit pour sauter habilement sur un toit bas. Il bondit de toits en toits, Kanda sur ses talons. Après quelques minutes de course poursuite, l'ancien exorciste s'arrêta sur le toit de l'église et défia son ancien camarade du regard de le rejoindre. Le kendoka se propulsa vers lui d'une puissante détente des jambes.

Et tomba directement dans le piège que lui avait tendu le borgne.

Cinq boules d'énergie fusèrent dans sa direction. Kanda réussit à les parer mais le choc le projeta contre un toit où il s'enfonça avec un cri rauque. Il allait se relever lorsqu'une poigne solide se saisit de sa gorge, le maintenant au sol.

**«** Bienvenue dans la bande. le félicita Bookman junior avant de l'assommer. **»**

_**oOoOo**_

Une douleur diffuse pulsait dans son crâne à rythme régulier, comme un second rythme cardiaque. Yû en déduisit qu'il n'était pas mort et se força à ouvrir les paupières. Sa vision trouble s'habitua rapidement à la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une chambre relativement vaste, meublée d'un lit deux places, d'une bibliothèque et d'un bureau sur lequel étaient disposés des feuilles, un encrier et une plume. Deux portes permettaient d'en sortir.

Le jeune homme chercha à tâtons le manche de Mugen à côté de son lit. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Il bondit sur ses pieds et retomba aussitôt sur le matelas en se tenant la tête entre les mains comme si ce simple geste pouvait l'empêcher de tourner. L'estomac au bord des lèvres, il se força néanmoins à prendre de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Une fois sa nausée atténuée et supportable, Kanda esquissa un premier pas, puis un second et réussit à tituber vers l'une des portes qu'il ouvrit. Elle donnait sur une petite salle de bain équipée d'une baignoire, d'un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir et d'une toilette, le tout dans des tons sombres. Il en profita pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il constata à cette occasion qu'on lui avait détaché les cheveux et habillé d'une tenue hospitalière.

Perplexe, le kendoka sortit et tenta d'ouvrir la seconde porte, en vain. Il cherchait un moyen de l'ouvrir lorsqu'un déclic sonore retentit. Il recula de quelques pas et se mit en garde, prêt à se jeter sur son kidnappeur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le panneau de bois dévoila une gamine accompagnée de l'horrible parapluie rose du Comte Millénaire, en lieu et place de Lavi ! Il reconnut Road, l'aînée des Noahs, dans la description que lui en avait fait les autres.

**«** Bonjour Yû ! le salua-t-elle en souriant. Oh ! Pardon ! Peut-être préfères-tu que l'on t'appelle par ton nom. N'est-ce pas, Kanda ? **»**

L'exorciste fronça les sourcils : comment savait-elle cela ? La réponse lui parvint en un instant, limpide.

**«** Est-ce Lavi qui t'a raconté cela ?

- Ha ha ha ha ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour tout connaître de toi.

- Je sais. Il paraît que tu puises dans les souvenirs de tes victimes pour les torturer.

- Oh ! C'est amusant ! Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir.

- Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de jouer avec toi. répliqua froidement l'épéiste.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. répondit-elle en souriant sadiquement. **»**

Une aura violette se diffusa autour d'elle et, malgré sa volonté de s'y soustraire, Kanda fut engloutit.

_**oOoOo**_

_Juin 1897._

Yû parvint enfin à s'échapper du rêve, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité. Son souffle était rauque et il avait l'impression que son cerveau tentait de fuir par ses deux oreilles. Road lui jeta un regard amusé et nostalgique.

**«** Tu apprends vite. le complimenta-t-elle. Cependant tout comme Bookman, tu finiras par te laisser briser. **»**

Cela faisait un moment que Kanda avait établi le lien entre le changement de comportement de Lavi et les tortures qui lui infligeaient Road.

**«** Tu... hh... le contrôles ?

- Non. répondit-elle en faisant la moue. Il s'est montré étonnement résistant au cours des six premiers mois. C'était amusant de le voir se débattre avec ses fantômes... **»**

Sa voix se fit rêveuse tandis qu'elle se souvenait.

_**xXxXx**_

* * *

_Juillet 1896._

**«** Arrête ! hurla Lavi en s'extirpant du rêve de Road. **»**

Il réintégra brutalement son propre corps comme si on l'avait projeté dedans. Il tomba à la renverse du lit, glapissant lorsque son épaule heurta le sol. Sa respiration était erratique et une migraine pointait entre ses deux yeux. La fillette lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé.

**«** Tu as réussi trop vite à sortir. C'est pas du jeu.

- Mauvaise joueuse. la provoqua l'archiviste. **»**

Un nouveau hurlement déchira le silence pesant de la pièce.

**«** Ne pourrais-je voir ton sang que lorsque je te blesse réellement ? demanda Road en fixant le bras pâle, transpercé par une bougie. **»**

Le rouquin pressa sa plaie pour tenter d'arrêter le flot écarlate qui s'écoulait et grinça de nouveau des dents en jetant un regard venimeux à son tortionnaire. Depuis combien de temps était-il retenu ici ? L'absence de fenêtre et de luminosité l'empêchaient de se faire une idée du jour ou même de l'heure. Il pouvait bien être ici depuis une semaine comme depuis des mois. Les tortures qu'il subissait régulièrement lui avait fait perdre le fil, l'avait déconnecté de la réalité : seul comptait le court laps de repos entre deux « parties ». Pour l'instant, Road n'avait essuyé que des échecs, ce qui l'agaçait passablement et la rendait encore plus méchante et irritable.

Avec un soupir lassé, elle sortit, laissant la place à un Akuma qui le soigna. Cela avait surpris Lavi au début. Malgré les régulières attaques de l'aînée des Noahs, il était plutôt bien traité pour un prisonnier : trois repas par jour, une salle de bain annexe à sa chambre, et des soins réguliers. On lui apportait même des vêtements à sa taille ! Puis il avait saisi l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille : on ne pouvait pas conserver ses jouets longtemps si on les maltraitait trop.

Le borgne clopina jusqu'à la salle de bain et se lava sommairement, prenant garde de ne pas mouiller ses bandages. Il changea de vêtements et partit se coucher. Chaque moment de répit était précieux pour prendre du repos, repos qui était son seul moyen de résister à sa captivité.

_**oOoOo  
**_

**«** Pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille Road ? Ça ne se passe pas comme tu veux avec ton jouet ?

- Non ! Je le torture tous les jours depuis un mois mais il résiste le bougre !

- N'est-ce pas ce qui rend le jeu plus intéressant ? ~

- Tu as raison. répondit Road en souriant. **»**

Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire et s'éloigna sous le regard attendri de l'autre membre de sa famille.

* * *

_**xXxXx**  
_

_Juin 1897._

**«** J'ai dû demandé de l'aide pour réussir à le briser. Mais il nous a rejoint de son propre chef.

- Tu mens ! s'énerva le kendoka en serrant les poings. Lavi ne nous aurait jamais trahi !

- ''Nous'' ? intervint une autre voix. Il n'y a pas de ''nous'' qui tienne. ''Nous'' ça n'existe pas. **»**

Lavi était entré dans la pièce sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Le cœur de Kanda sembla soudain se ranimer et battit un peu plus fort. Le rouquin était d'une élégance décontractée : il portait une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, rentrée dans son pantalon coupé droit, et par-dessus laquelle il avait passé un veston sans manche noir. Son col était ouvert laissant apparaître de manière suggestive la naissance de ses clavicules. Il avait troqué ses habituelles bottes pour des chaussures plus civilisées et un ruban remplaçait désormais son bandana, retenant ses cheveux en une courte queue de cheval.

Adossé à la porte les bras croisés, il posait sur lui un regard froid et méprisant, qui glaça Kanda jusqu'à la moelle.

**«** Lavi ! s'exclama Road en se jetant dans ses bras. **»**

Elle posa un baiser sonore sur sa joue, qu'il lui rendit. Le jeune homme la souleva ensuite et la cala sur sa hanche pour pouvoir mieux la porter. La Noah nicha sa tête dans son cou en l'enlaçant et jeta un coup d'œil plein de sous-entendus à son prisonnier.

**«** Allons manger, Road. Le Prince nous attend.

- Ok ! Viens Relo ! **»**

Le rouquin se détourna et ne se retourna pas quand Kanda l'appela. Ce dernier eut beau frapper contre le panneau de bois en lui promettant mille tortures et en le maudissant s'il ne revenait pas, ses pas s'éloignèrent implacablement. Le japonais se laissa tomber à genoux, une douloureuse pointe déchirant sa poitrine. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'absence, mais aujourd'hui s'y associait un autre encore plus douloureux : l'abandon. Il se rendait désormais compte de ce que Lavi avait pu éprouver à chacun de ses refus et pourtant, le borgne n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui et il crispa les poings.

Depuis combien de temps était-il retenu ici ? L'absence de fenêtres et de luminosité l'empêchaient de se faire une idée du jour ou même de l'heure. Les tortures qu'il subissait régulièrement lui avaient fait perdre le fil, l'avaient déconnecté de la réalité : il pouvait bien être ici depuis une semaine comme depuis des mois.

Et c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait Lavi. Bien que ce soit lui qui l'avait kidnappé et livré aux Noahs, Yû devait admettre qu'il s'attendait à plus : un sourire, une étreinte, un mot rassurant... mais pas à ce désintérêt total. Le kendoka ne pensait pas que le rouquin lui faisait délibérément payer sa propre froideur il n'en avait simplement plus rien à faire de lui.

Encore une fois, l'exorciste s'interrogea sur la raison de ce changement. D'après Road, il les avait rejoint de son plein gré. Néanmoins, Kanda ne le voyait pas les trahir.

_« Il s'est montré étonnement résistant au cours des six premiers mois. J'ai dû demandé de l'aide pour réussir à le briser. avait déclaré la fillette. »_

Kanda fut un instant saisi d'un élan de respect envers Lavi : subir tous les jours cette torture, affronter sans relâche ses démons les plus sombres sans jamais céder. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce lapin lubrique puisse faire preuve d'une telle force mentale. Et pourtant, il faisait désormais parti du camp adverse. Qui pouvait bien être la personne qui avait aidé Road à briser son esprit ? Un Noah ? Le Comte Millénaire ?

Le japonais secoua la tête en se reprenant. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce baka usagi ! Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de s'échapper et de récupérer son Innocence. Une fois cela fait, il le ramènerait à la Congrégation par la peau des fesses (qu'il résiste ou non) où on aviserait du reste. Son esprit combatif ranimé, Yû se redressa et chercha des yeux un objet lui permettant de crocheter la serrure. Son regard tomba sur la plume et un rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres. Il passerait à l'action bientôt...

_**oOoOo**_

Yû explorait silencieusement les couloirs, se jetant dans l'ombre rassurante d'un recoin au moindre bruit suspect. Il en parcourait un autre lorsque des gémissements étouffés se firent entendre. De la lumière s'échappait de l'interstice sous une porte. Le japonais s'approcha lentement, guettant un éventuel piège, puis l'entrouvrit légèrement. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur, il se raidit tandis qu'une atroce douleur explosait dans sa tête, déchirait sa poitrine et se répandait dans chacun de ses membres.

Lavi et Tyki étaient en train de s'étreindre passionnément.

Le rouquin chevauchant le brun, qui agrippait possessivement ses hanches, allait et venait sur lui, roulant du bassin à un rythme effréné. Il criait doucement, sans chercher à se retenir, tandis que le Noah laissait échapper des gémissements rauques.

L'adolescent rejeta la tête en arrière tout en se cambrant, soulevant ses cheveux avant de les laisser retomber dans un ensemble un peu désordonné mais incroyablement sexy. Aussitôt, comme s'il savait ce que le jeune homme voulait, Tyki fit migrer ses mains sur son ventre plat, son torse où il s'attarda, avant de remonter jusqu'à son cou. L'archiviste frémit sous ses mains, et le Noé du plaisir ne put retenir un soupir d'aise en sentant ses frissons se propager à son propre corps. Lavi se pencha encore plus en arrière, s'abandonnant entièrement aux caresses, sans cesser ses mouvements de bassin. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du portugais effleurer ses lèvres, le rouquin se pencha en avant et s'empara fiévreusement des siennes. L'excitation monta encore d'un cran entre les deux amants.

Kanda n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Le plus loin possible de cette vision qui lui arrachait le cœur le plus loin possible de ces cris de plaisir toutefois le japonais en était incapable. Il restait pétrifié sur place, incapable de se détacher de cette horrible réalité : Lavi ne l'aimait plus.

Car c'était clairement de l'amour qui se dégageait des deux amants. Chacun était attentif au moindre geste de l'autre, ne laissant aucune brutalité transparaître dans leur ébat pourtant passionné. En les regardant, l'épéiste pouvait en déduire qu'ils étaient en total osmose non seulement avec le corps, mais aussi avec les sentiments de l'autre. Ils semblaient fusionner en une seule et même personne et cela lui sembla si beau qu'il sentit son cœur s'émietter lentement.

Lavi se redressa d'un coup lorsqu'une décharge électrique le foudroya.

**«** HAAA ! ~ **»**

Tyki sourit tout en réitérant son geste, arrachant un cri aigu à son partenaire. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur place sur ses hanches, accentuant la cadence.

**«** Hmm... HA ! Haa ! Ty...ki...appela-t-il en tendant les bras vers lui. **»**

Celui-ci se mit en position assise et Lavi s'empressa d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de son corps suant. Puis, dans un long cri, son corps s'arqua entre les mains du Noah qui donna un dernier puissant coup de rein, jouissant dans un râle.

Le portugais laissa sa tête retomber sur son torse. Leurs respirations haletantes résonnaient dans le silence de la pièce tandis qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Un rire secoua le brun.

**«** Ah ah ah ah... hh... hhh... ah... ah ah ah...ah... ah...hh **»**

Il embrassa tendrement la base du cou du plus jeune et redressa enfin la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux de Yû...

Une étincelle de surprise passa dans l'or de son regard, très vite remplacée par un sourire carnassier. Il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses du borgne tout en donnant un doux coup de rein qui arracha un miaulement lascif à son partenaire.

**«** Nyaaah ~ **»**

Le Noé du plaisir sourit encore plus et, sans quitter Kanda des yeux, mordit gentiment son épaule, sa gorge puis son oreille. Lavi s'était remis à gémir tout au long de cette douce torture et avait resserrer son emprise autour du cou du Noah.

**«** Je t'aime. susurra Tyki en léchant sa mâchoire puis son menton.

- Hmm~ ! Moi...ha ! aussi...

- Alors embrasse-moi. **»**

Lavi s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. Tyki jeta un regard victorieux à l'exorciste et saisit l'arrière du crâne du rouquin tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Il le renversa brusquement sur le lit et reprit des mouvements de bassin plus violents et profonds qu'auparavant, arrachant d'emblée des cris de plaisir au jeune homme. Celui-ci griffa les épaules larges de l'adulte, qui augmenta encore le rythme.

**«** Tyki ! Tyki ! Ha ! Hmmm ! HAAA ! **»**

Horrifié autant que blessé par ce spectacle, Yû tourna les talons et s'enfuit, les hurlements de Lavi se répercutant à l'infini dans le silence du couloir comme une malédiction lancée sur lui.

**«** Tyki ! TYKIIIIIII ! ~ **»**

Il ne sut pendant combien de temps il courut ainsi, au risque de se faire reprendre, assailli par des visions des deux amants enlacés, le cadet criant sous les puissants coups de rein de l'aîné. Il courut, courut jusqu'à perdre haleine et après, il courut encore. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il s'effondra à bout de forces, les oreilles résonnant toujours de la voix du rouquin appelant le nom du Noah sous le plaisir. Kanda sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

**«** Merde ! jura-t-il en martelant le sol. Merde ! Merde ! MERDE ! **»**

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en serrant sa poitrine comme pour tenter d'atténuer la souffrance de son cœur meurtri. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de nouveaux ? Parce que l'adolescent insolent l'attirait. Il semblait tellement resplendir que Kanda avait voulu s'emparer de ce brûlant soleil pour réchauffer un peu ses ténèbres glacés. Et pourtant... pourtant, il n'avait pas sût apprécier ce qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Maintenant que Lavi s'était donné à Tyki...

Un éclair de lucidité traversa la barrière de désespoir qui entravait ses pensées. Tyki Mikk était _mort_. Réduit en cendres. Ce qu'il avait vu ne _pouvait pas_ être réel.

Road avait dû puiser dans ses cauchemars et créer une illusion pour le tromper. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, le kendoka se redressa et scruta les alentours. Un écho lointain lui parvint : un son cristallin qu'il connaissait qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

**«** Mugen... murmura-t-il. **»**

Un nouvel espoir s'empara de lui, un espoir qui parait son avenir de nouvelles couleurs. Il se rua dans la direction du bruit, et découvrit une petite salle dans les profondeurs de l'Arche. Là, sur deux piédestaux distincts, reposaient deux Innocences. Kanda saisit précautionneusement Mugen et en caressa doucement la lame, presque avec tendresse. Celle-ci se mit doucement à luire et s'activa automatiquement. Rien n'était comparable au sentiment de réconfort qui l'envahit à ce moment-là. L'Innocence insuffla une nouvelle force en lui, qu'il lui semblait pouvoir soulever des montagnes. Ou ramener Lavi à la Congrégation avec lui...

**«** C'est partit.

- Tu n'as aucune chance de sortir d'ici. Vivant en tout cas. **»**

Yû pivota fluidement, la pointe de son épée près de la gorge du Noé du plaisir. Ce dernier, nullement impressionné, le toisait de son regard doré. Les cheveux ébouriffés et habillé à la va-vite témoignant de ses récents ébats, mirent le japonais dans une rage noire, qu'il en oublia que c'était un piège conçu pour le briser.

Et il attaqua aussi vif qu'un serpent. Le brun para aisément et lui rendit ses coups. Une véritable avalanche de coups s'abattaient sur les deux adversaires, sans qu'aucun ne parviennent à prendre clairement l'avantage sur l'autre. Un nuage de Teases se répandit autour d'eux, pareille à une nuée d'insectes dévorant tout sur leur passage. Un rire malsain secoua Tyki tandis que l'exorciste se contentait d'un sourire sadique.

**«** C'est tout ? se moqua-t-il. **»**

Sa lame décrivit une courbe harmonieuse et trancha impitoyablement tous les golems démoniaques. Un air de franche surprise se peignit sur le beau visage du portugais qui le fixa, intrigué. Une aura combative s'élevait du corps de l'épéiste tandis qu'il attaquait encore plus férocement qu'avant. Une jalousie démentielle rongeait son cœur rarement il avait haït quelqu'un avec autant d'intensité, au point d'avoir envie de voir son sang jaillir et sentir l'asperger. Il ressentait le besoin de défigurer ses lèvres si belles qui avaient goûté à celles de Lavi, de trancher dans sa chair pour avoir oser poser la main sur lui, de l'écorcher pour lui faire oublier le souvenir de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. À ce moment précis, une seule pensée occultait toutes les autres : Lavi était à lui.

Soudain, son sixième sens perçut un infime mouvement venant de derrière Tyki. Le Noah eut juste le temps de se pousser sur le côté avant de finir décapité un sabre noir s'abattit impitoyablement sur Yû qui para in extremis.

**«** Lavi ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- Je ne te laisserai pas le toucher. répliqua froidement le jeune homme. **»**

Il dégagea son arme et frappa d'estoc, repoussant son ancien camarade trois mètres plus loin. L'arrivé soudaine du borgne ramena ce dernier sur terre. De nombreuses question l'assaillirent alors : pourquoi Lavi était-il également présent dans ce rêve ? Était-il une illusion comme Tyki ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son Innocence et constata que celle-ci brillait légèrement, réagissant à la proximité de son porteur. Mugen était elle-même bien présente, il sentait la connexion qui les liaient. Le japonais en déduisit qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans la réalité et que Road tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre, faisant intervenir Lavi pour mieux le manipuler. Dans ce cas, pour quelle raison le rouquin se sentait-il aussi proche de lui?

**«** Tu es venu. dit le portugais en caressant la joue de l'archiviste.

- Je te cherchais. répondit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. **»**

Tyki passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaits, puis le prit par les épaules et le tourna vers Kanda.

**«** Voici ton adversaire. chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Celui qui t'a toujours considéré plus bas que terre, qui s'est joué de tes sentiments...

- Arrête ! cria celui-ci en s'avançant, menaçant.

- Celui qui a souillé ton corps et détourné de la voie de Bookman pour te jeter ensuite.

- C'est faux ! protesta le kendoka.

- C'est vrai. contesta Lavi dans un murmure. Toujours repoussé et humilié...

- Toujours trahi par ceux pour qui tu as tout sacrifié. poursuivit le Noah comme s'il connaissait tout de ses sentiments. Toujours considéré comme faible et inutile.

- Faible et inutile... répéta-t-il en se crispant sur le manche de son sabre.

- Regarde-le, si fier et orgueilleux, cet homme qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde, meilleur que toi. Souviens-toi de ces émotions qu'il t'a laissé.

- Rancœur...

- Désespoir...

- Noirceur... (une larme roula sur sa joue).

- Détruis la source de ses pensées. Après cela, ton cœur ne sera plus perdu. **»**

Tyki cacha son œil valide de sa main et lécha son lobe, se délectant de la flamme malveillante qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Kanda à ce simple geste.

**«** Montre-lui à quel point tu es fort. lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Tue-le. Reviens vers ce lieu où tu es naît et ensuite... revient vers moi.

- Oui. répondit Lavi dans un souffle. **»**

Le Noé du plaisir abaissa sa main, dévoilant son œil.

Un œil qui pétrifia Kanda sur place.

Un œil aussi glacial que la mort, contrastant avec son brillant iris doré.

**«** Qu'est-ce que... **»**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, Lavi s'élançait vers lui. Leurs lames produisirent des étincelles lorsqu'ils croisèrent le fer. Ils se dégagèrent dans un même mouvement puis Lavi se lança dans un nouvel assaut furieux. Les pensées de Yû tournaient à mille à l'heure dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce que le Comte et Road lui avaient fait subir ?

**«** Tch' ! **»**

Déployant toutes les subtilités de sa technique, il parvint à le repousser et lui entailla profondément le bras, le faisant lâcher son sabre. Il allait s'attaquer à Tyki, dans l'espoir d'atteindre à travers lui Road, quand le rouquin se dressa sur son chemin, son regard flamboyant de détermination.

**«** Écarte-toi de mon chemin, baka usagi !

- Non. **»**

La réponse était tombée, froide et implacable.

Lavi tendit la main devant lui, paume vers le ciel, et une boule d'énergie violette crépitant d'éclairs violets grossit dans sa main. Il l'envoya sans hésitation vers l'exorciste qui dû se jeter sur le côté pour l'éviter. Plusieurs autres fusèrent dans sa direction, l'obligeant à fuir. Tyki riait à gorge déployée tout en encourageant l'adolescent.

**«** Efface-le du plus profond de ton cœur ! C'est le seul moyen pour toi de devenir un Noah à part entière et d'effacer tes tourments !

- Ne l'écoute pas baka usagi ! rugit Kanda.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! hurla ce dernier en redoublant ses attaques. Lavi l'exorciste n'a jamais existé et n'existera jamais ! Je suis un Bookman !

- Lavi !

- Je ne vis que pour observer l'Histoire ! Et je l'observerai désormais du côté de ceux qui m'acceptent tel que je suis !** »**

Une des sphères toucha son ennemi au creux du ventre, l'envoyant contre le mur opposé où une sinistre tâche sanglante se peignit. L'épéiste cracha un flot de sang et sentit sa conscience vaciller. Du sang coula sur son visage. Il leva les yeux pour contempler Lavi qui s'avançait vers lui, sans se presser, déterminé à en finir.

**«** On m'avait ordonné de te ramener vivant la dernière fois. Cependant cette fois, je vais te tuer. **»**

L'air autour de lui explosa d'une aura maléfique et incroyablement puissante.

_* Quel redoutable et imprévisible pouvoir ! pensa Kanda, incrédule. Je ne suis pas de taille contre lui. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais été. *_

Le pied de Lavi butta contre le petit marteau, renversé lorsque Yû avait percuté le socle où il reposait. Il lui jeta un regard curieux avant de se pencher et de le ramasser. Son éclat s'accentua sans que le rouquin n'y prête attention, trop absorbé par sa victime qui luttait difficilement pour ne pas perdre pied. Toutefois, l'exorciste sentit ses derniers espoirs l'abandonner lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles :

**«** C'est la fin. dit-il en l'élevant au-dessus de lui. **»**

Kanda ferma les yeux.

**«** Maintenant... meurs !

- Lavi, arrête ! N'active pas ton Innocence ! le prévint Tyki. **»**

Trop tard. Dès que son compatible activa son pouvoir, l'Innocence fusionna avec son corps. Le jeune homme hurla de douleur lorsqu'il sentit la matière blanche pénétrer sa chair, qu'elle mordit comme si on passait un morceau de métal chauffé à blanc sous sa peau.

**«** Merde ! jura le Noé du plaisir en s'élançant vers lui. **»**

Un énorme serpent de feu se dressa soudain devant lui, sifflant de colère. Le Noah créa une sphère de vide et emprisonna le serpent qui, privé d'oxygène, cessa de se consumer. Pour aussitôt être remplacé par deux autres. Qu'importe qu'il les étouffe, ils se dressaient toujours sur son chemin telles des Érinyes (1).

**« **Abandonne Noah. **»**

Lavi troua la muraille de feu, le corps d'un japonais au bord de l'inconscience et n'en revenant pas d'être toujours en vie, dans les bras. Ses cheveux roux détachés claquaient dans le vent soulevé par les flammes, et une étrange silhouette fantomatique se tenait derrière lui. Flottant silencieusement légèrement au dessus-de lui, une de ses mains reposaient sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. L'adulte comprit que l'Innocence avait pris possession de son porteur, et grinça des dents de frustration.

**«** Rends-le moi ! gronda-t-il en perdant petit à petit le fil de son self-contrôle.

- Abandonne. répondit-elle d'une voix profonde.

- Jamais ! Il est à moi ! **»**

Le Noah créa un espace de vide d'une rare violence, comme il l'avait fait avec Allen. Yû se sentit brusquement étouffé et s'agrippa instinctivement au rouquin, qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Un éclair jaillit, trouant la sphère de part en part, bientôt suivi par d'autres qui détruisirent des pans de murs entiers. Tout une partie du toit s'effondra sur eux et Tyki ne dût qu'à ses pouvoirs de survivre. Il toussa à cause de la poussière soulevée et chercha des yeux son adversaire. Celui-ci se dressait au milieu des ruines, couverts de blessures et néanmoins resplendissant, ses magnifiques cheveux rougeoyant à la lumière des flammes des serpents qui l'entouraient.

Ils passèrent un long moment à se contempler, puis tout à coup, les serpents se cabrèrent et passèrent à l'attaque dans une synchronisation parfaite. Tyki évita du mieux qu'il put les assauts, mais il fut bien vite couvert de suie et de brûlures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lavi qui se tenait debout sur la tête d'un dragon de foudre, son Innocence flottant toujours au-dessus de lui. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers le ciel dans un ordre muet et le dragon s'éleva dans la nuit.

**«** LAVIIII ! rugit Tyki. **»**

Sa rage libéra ses pouvoirs qui jaillirent de son corps et firent exploser toute l'aile de l'Arche. Il fusa hors des ruines, fouillant le ciel nocturne de son regard.

Mais les fugitifs étaient déjà loin.

* * *

(1) Érinyes: dans la mythologie grecque, elles personnifient la malédiction lancée par quelqu'un et sont chargées de punir les crimes. Justes mais sans merci, aucune prière ni sacrifice ne peut les émouvoir, ni les empêcher d'accomplir leur tâche.

* * *

Pas grand chose à dire sinon que le chapitre suivant aura plus de retard puisque j'ai pas mal de colles -_- (devoirs sur table pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore familiarisés avec ce magnifique système qu'est la faculté). N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques constructives pour m'aider à améliorer mon style.

_Prochain chapitre: **Retour à la maison,** ou quand on ne rentre qu'avec une moitié d'ami._

Ah oui! Une dernière petite chose: j'accepte le lancer de tomates pourries de la part de ceux qui me maudissent sur trente mille générations pour ce que j'ai osé écrire sur Lavi et Tyki. Courage! ^^ Fuuuuuyyoooooonnnnns!

P.S: suite à une review je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas été très claire dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Je vais donc répondre à deux de ses questions en espérant vous éclaircir tout cela:

1. "Premièrement, la Congrégation conclut très vite sur la mort de Lavi après un an alors que lors de sa dernière mort si je puis dire, il y avait un intervalle de deux ans, je crois."

→ La dernière fois, un grand nombre de témoins l'avaient vu se consumer en même temps que Tyki. De fait, ils ont immédiatement conclu à sa mort. Cependant Lavi est revenu 6 mois plus tard. Ici, la Congrégation ne dispose que d'indices, mais étant donné la très grande durée de temps sans nouvelles et le sang qui avait été retrouvé, elle s'est rendue à l'évidence.

2. "Deuxièmement, c'est quand Lavi "sauve" Kanda avec son katana. A moins que le sabre de Lavi soit spécial, il est répété une infinité de fois que seul l'Innocence peut tuer les Akuma. Son sabre n'est certainement pas une Innocence, peut-être une extension de ses capacité de Noah (enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il me donne actuellement avec ses pouvoirs actuels) mais en tout cas, un sabre ordinaire ne devrait pas pouvoir trancher des Akumas."

→ C'est vrai et si je n'ai pas précisé en quoi était fait le sabre, c'était justement pour le dire plus tard. Cependant, tu as raison de soulever le problème. Il me semble que les Noahs peuvent détruire un Akuma (ce qui serait logique étant donné la différence de niveau entre eux) et les Akumas de niveau supérieur peuvent tuer ceux de niveau inférieur (exemple des niveaux 3 qui dévorent les niveaux 2). Ainsi, le sabre "noir" (mais dans quelle matière peut-il bien être forgé?^^) de Lavi peut détruire les Akumas; de même que ses boules d'énergie.

Voilà je ne sais pas si c'est plus clair mais tu as eu raison de soulever ces incohérences. En outre, je ne suis pas parfaite donc du moment que la review est constructive et peut me permettre de m'améliorer, peu m'importe quelle soit stricte ou exigeante. ^^ Merci beaucoup!


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo!

Me revoilà pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou déplaisir ^^) après une trèèès longue absence. Mais voyez-vous, je suis tombée dans la plus odieuse des conspirations: colles et examens semestriels m'ont attaquée avec une rare violence, si bien que je n'ai pas eu une minute pour écrire. Et que j'ai galéré un max pour m'y remettre une fois les vacances arrivées. Mon inspiration étant en convalescence, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop et que vous aurez toujours envie de me suivre dans ma folie 8D

* * *

**RETOUR A LA MAISON,**

_ou quand on ne rentre qu'avec une moitié d'ami..._

_Juillet 1897._

Allen fut interrompu dans son pharaonique repas par la voix nasillarde du Grand Intendant s'échappant des hauts-parleurs :

**«** Allen Walker est attendu au bureau du génialissime, talentueux et absolument...

- Faignantissime Komui Lee ! Posez immédiatement ce micro et retrouvez-moi cette lettre bon sang de... !

- Reever-san ! pleurnicha le chinois. **»**

Allen sourit puis finit rapidement, consciencieusement aidé de Timcampy. Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau du Grand Intendant, Link le suivant comme une ombre malveillante. Depuis la mort de Lavi et la disparition de Kanda, Luberrier avait accru sa surveillance comme si le blandinet y était pour quelque chose. Ce fut donc avec un grand soulagement qu'il accueillit la mission avec Lenalee, jugée trop dangereuse pour que Link le suive.

**«** Vous partirez au nord du pays. lui expliqua Komui. Des traqueurs nous ont avertis qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage depuis deux semaines sur un petit village isolé, obligeant les villageois à rester cloîtrés chez eux.

- C'est inhabituel à cette période de l'année. déclara la jeune fille. Cela pourrait très bien être l'œuvre d'une Innocence.

- Effectivement. Cependant, en plus du blizzard, la forêt semble maudite.

- Maudite ?! s'exclamèrent en cœur les adolescents.

- D'après les dires des villageois et le rapport envoyé par l'équipe sur place, d'inquiétants murmures résonneraient à chaque fois que quelqu'un pénètre dans la forêt. D'étranges créatures la peupleraient également, attaquant tout ceux qui s'y aventurent trop profondément. Pris de peur, plus personne n'ose s'en approcher.

- Des Akumas sans doute. affirma Allen.

- C'est peu probable. Aucun traqueur n'a été tué et les quelques blessures sont légères : hormis une épaule démise, la plupart n'ont que quelques bleus. Un Akuma aurait fait bien plus de dégâts. **»**

Les exorcistes se regardèrent, interloqués. Là où il y avait une Innocence, il y avait toujours des Akumas. Ou pire, des Noahs.

**«** Normalement, continua Komui en se relevant, un seul exorciste aurait été dépêché sur place. Mais avec la récente disparition de Kanda... **»**

Le Grand Intendant se tourna vers la grande fenêtre et regarda au dehors, un air grave et soucieux étirant ses traits fins. Il donnait l'impression de guetter quelque chose au dehors, comme s'il craignait que ce quelque chose ne jaillisse à tout moment pour les attaquer.

**«** Lavi, et maintenant Kanda... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ni-san, nous serons prudents. lui promit sa sœur en venant à son côté. **»**

Komui tapota affectueusement le sommet de son crâne... puis explosa en larmes tout en s'agrippant à sa taille.

**«** Lenaleeee ! Bouhouhouhou ! T_T

-Ni-san ! le gronda-t-elle. Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Et puis Allen-kun sera avec moi.

- Allen ? **»**

Les yeux du chinois étincelèrent tandis que de sombres tentacules s'étiraient dans son dos. Le jeune albinos émit le même son qu'une souris coincée par le chat en se renfonçant encore plus dans le divan.

**«** A...llen. appela le Grand Intendant d'une voix lugubre.

- Ou... oui ?

- Tu prendras bien soin de ma Lenalee chérie, n'est-ce pas ? Ou sinon...

- Bien sûr, comptez sur moi ! répondit la pauvre victime en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! sourit Komui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Et bien évidemment, elle n'aura pas la moindre égratignure, n'est-ce pas ? **»**

Le sourire qu'affichait l'adulte à cet instant était encore plus effrayant qu'un Kanda de mauvaise humeur. Au moins avec le japonais avait-on droit à une mort rapide et décente...

_**oOoOo**_

Les deux exorcistes atteignirent le village en fin de soirée, éreintés et frigorifiés par la tempête qui les avait surpris un peu plus tôt. Après avoir pris possession de leur chambre respective et un bon bain chaud, ils se retrouvèrent pour le dîner.

**«** C'est tout de même curieux. déclara soudain Lenalee.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le ciel était dégagé et tout à coup, le blizzard s'est levé. As-tu remarqué les congères qui se dressaient, même sur la route ? Comme si personne n'était passé par là depuis des jours.

- Maintenant que tu le fais remarqué... il m'a semblé entendre la foudre tomber à plusieurs reprises.

- Moi aussi... Allons voir les traqueurs pour avoir plus de détails.

- Ok. **»**

Allen et Lenalee se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment faisant office d'hôpital de fortune où les victimes du froid et de la forêt se faisaient soigner.

**« **Peu de temps après être entrés dans la forêt, expliqua le chef des traqueurs qui faisait soigner son arcade fendue, nous avons entendu des bruits tout autour de nous.

- Quelle sorte de bruits ? interrogea le blandinet.

- Des craquements principalement. Mais, au fur et à mesure de notre progression, ces bruits s'amplifièrent : les troncs craquaient entre eux, les feuilles bruissaient et les branches se balançaient doucement alors qu'aucun souffle d'air ne perçait l'épaisse muraille végétale. Comme si les arbres se parlaient entre eux... **»**

Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard entendu : cela ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre d'un Akuma.

**«** Des choses murmuraient à l'abri du feuillage, se déplaçaient dans l'ombre parallèlement à notre chemin. continua le traqueur qui s'était mis à trembler. La forêt conspirait contre nous. Et tout à coup, sa fureur a explosé. Des créatures faites de feuilles et de branches nous sont tombées dessus, sans prévenir. Il en jaillissait de partout, se dispersaient aussitôt qu'on les frappait pour mieux réapparaître dans notre dos. **»**

Le traqueur saisit sa tête à deux mains, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites sous l'effet de la terreur qui s'emparait petit à petit de lui.

**«** C'était comme se battre contre des fantômes ! Rien n'avait d'impact sur eux : ni les armes, ni les barrières ! Ils étaient partout, bruissant de rage !

- Calmez-vous. lui enjoignit le médecin en tentant de le faire s'allonger.

- N'y allez pas ! supplia-t-il en s'agrippant au bras d'Allen, qui fut incapable de se dégager tant la poigne de l'homme était serrée.

- Lâchez-le ! cria la jeune chinoise tandis que le médecin appelait ses collègues.

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre la nature ! éructa le traqueur en se débattant furieusement. La forêt vous attaquera aussi ! Elle ne veut pas de nous ici ! Fuyez ! Fuyez pour vos vies ! **»**

Ces exclamations attisèrent la peur des autres malades qui se mirent à hurler à leur tour, cherchant une cachette pour échapper à la forêt maléfique. Les exorcistes quittèrent rapidement l'hôpital, et retournèrent à l'auberge où ils discutèrent longuement de la situation. Ils convinrent de s'y rendre le lendemain en début de matinée, estimant qu'il était trop dangereux de s'y aventurer en pleine nuit, alors que le blizzard faisait toujours rage dehors.

Les deux amis se séparèrent et Allen s'installa à la fenêtre, incapable de s'endormir. Les paroles de Komui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête :

_**«** Normalement, un seul exorciste aurait été dépêché sur place. Mais avec la récente disparition de Kanda... **»**_

Tout comme le Grand Intendant, l'adolescent albinos pressentait que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre. Ce sentiment s'était renforcé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce village, et la peur qui suintait des victimes n'avait pas diminué cette impression de mal-être. Cette forêt qui s'animait soudainement pouvait certes, être une manifestation du cristal divin, mais pouvait tout aussi bien être l'œuvre d'un descendant de Noé. Il en existait d'autres que Road ou Lulubell d'autres aux tout aussi terrifiants pouvoirs... Peut-être son Innocence cherchait-elle à le mettre en garde contre le même danger qui s'était abattu sur deux de ses amis ?

_**«** Lavi et maintenant Kanda... **»**_

Allen posa son front contre la vitre gelée et regarda dehors, comme s'il s'attendait à voir l'un d'entre eux percer l'obscurité et lui revenir.

Cela faisait un an que Lavi avait disparu. Il n'avait plus l'espoir de le retrouver vivant à présent, d'autant plus qu'il avait relevé des traces de cire sur les éboulis de murs. Si Bookman junior avait croisé Road à nouveau, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il s'en soit sortit une seconde fois.

Le jeune homme repensa à la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés et les remords revinrent étreindre son cœur. Mana puis Lavi... était-il destiné à perdre tous ceux qu'il aimait dans ce combat ? Cette question, il se l'était souvent posée mais jamais il n'avait pu se résoudre à rester dans la solitude comme Kanda. Allen avait décidé de se battre pour les humains mais aussi pour les Akumas. Pourtant, il ne voulait plus sacrifier personne, pas même son meilleur ennemi...

**«** Où es-tu Bakanda ? murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. **»**

Seul le souffle violent du vent lui fit écho.

_**oOoOo**_

Le lendemain, la tempête ne s'était pas atténuée et ne semblait pas prête de vouloir s'arrêter. Les adolescents étaient donc déjà épuisés à force de lutter contre les éléments lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Si quelques flocons parvenaient encore à percer l'épais toit végétal, le vent s'était, quant à lui, tu. Toutefois, loin de leur offrir le répit auquel ils aspiraient, ce silence laissait planer un calme pesant et lugubre. Bien qu'habitués aux démons et autres phénomènes divins, ils ne purent empêcher l'angoisse de s'emparer d'eux. Elle les saisit aux tripes, plantant ses crocs glacés dans leurs chairs, les gelant doucement mais sûrement.

Et l'ambiance qui régnait n'arrangeait pas les choses. En effet, des chuchotements et des bruits de pas étouffés résonnaient tout autour d'eux, et ils purent apercevoir des ombres furtives se déplacer d'arbres en arbres.

**«** Le piège se referme. chuchota Allen au bout de quelques minutes.

- Exactement comme le traqueur nous l'a décrit. confirma Lenalee. Est-ce que tu ressens la présence d'Akumas ?

- Non. puis, portant la main à son œil gauche, il ajouta : il ne s'agite même pas.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui nous suit ? **»**

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard inquiet. Son sentiment d'appréhension s'était intensifié tandis qu'une étrange sensation de familiarité se développait. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer autrement : son Innocence luisait avec un peu plus d'intensité, diffusant comme un appel silencieux dans l'air. De fait, malaise et joie se mêlait étroitement en Allen, qui ne savait plus très bien distinguer ce qu'il éprouvait, de ce que l'Innocence lui faisait ressentir.

**«** Allen-kun ? appela Lenalee en s'arrêtant. **»**

Le blandinet sortit de sa réflexion intérieure et regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait : les branches se balançaient, leurs sifflements furieux faisant écho aux craquement sinistres des troncs d'arbres. Les chuchotements s'étaient amplifiés tout autour d'eux, comme un essaim de guêpes en colère. Les adolescents activèrent leurs Innocences et continuèrent prudemment à avancer.

Mais même ainsi, il n'étaient pas préparer au déchaînement de violence qui s'abattit soudain sur eux.

Les buissons et le feuillage des arbres explosèrent, déversant des êtres faits de feuilles et de brindilles, leurs yeux verts profonds pulsant d'une intelligence irréelle. Les créatures attaquèrent avec un synchronisme parfait, telle une multitude de parties d'un seul et même être.

Les exorcistes se défendirent immédiatement, se créant un passage entre les troncs grondant. Ils avaient l'impression que la forêt entière tremblait de rage, furieuse que des intrus osent lui résister. Elle redoubla ses assauts et bientôt, Allen et Lenalee durent reculer, couverts d'égratignures et de poussière. Car pour chaque ennemi tombé, 3 autres leur barraient le passage. C'était comme se battre contre des fantômes...

**«** On y arrivera jamais comme ça ! intervint Lenalee en coupant en deux l'être qui l'attaquait. Il faut passer par la voie des airs, c'est notre seule chance ! **»**

Allen approuva d'un bref signe de tête, trop essoufflé pour répondre. Il décima ses assaillants et passa un bras autour de sa taille fine. La jeune chinoise frémit un bref instant, puis fusa vers le ciel, trouant l'épaisse muraille végétale sans mal.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le ciel se déchira, fendu par un formidable éclair. Le grondement tonitruant de la foudre résonna un long moment.

**«** Qu... qu'est-ce que... c'était que ça ?!

- Attention ! hurla Allen. **»**

Les deux jeunes gens ne durent leur survie qu'aux prodigieux réflexes de Lenalee. Dès que son compagnon cria, elle esquiva l'éclair d'un formidable salto arrière.

La terreur fit alors place à l'angoisse dans leurs regards.

Le foudre tombait partout à la fois, enflammant la cime des arbres ou les coupant carrément en deux. La chaleur des flammes, attisées par le vent, semblait nullement inquiétée par la neige qui continuait de tomber. Ils furent pris dans l'épaisse fumée noire que le vent rabattit sur eux et ne purent s'empêcher de tousser. Au loin, de gros nuages noirs se regroupaient au-dessus d'une petite montagne, formant ainsi l'œil de l'orage.

**«** Il...keuf keuf... faudrait aller... hhh hhh keuf ! vers l'œil ! S'il y a une Innocence... keuf keuf... c'est forcément là-bas qu'elle se trouve ! cria Allen en tentant de couvrir le grondement du tonnerre. **»**

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'orage redoubla de violence : le vent se transforma en ouragan et la foudre s'abattit sur eux. Lenalee virevoltait entre les éclairs, effectuant parfois de formidables acrobaties aériennes qui retournaient l'estomac de son camarade.

Pourtant, elle faiblissait à vue d'œil. Ses esquives se faisaient de moins en moins rapides et toujours au dernier moment, tandis que les éléments s'acharnaient à les chasser le plus loin possible de la montagne. Et toujours cet intense mal-être qui habitait Allen et augmentait au fil de leur approche.

Soudain, quelque chose prit forme devant eux. Quelque chose de si terrifiant qu'on ne l'évoquait que lorsqu'on parlait de la mort. Les deux exorcistes sentirent une même terreur les envahir. Un dragon de foudre venait de se matérialiser. La fantastique créature se cabra tout en poussant un effroyable rugissement qui fit trembler la voûte céleste. Presque aussitôt, cinq autres dragons se dressèrent, leurs queues claquant comme le tonnerre qui s'abat sur la terre.

Puis ils attaquèrent. Tous en même temps et avec la même synchronicité que les êtres de feuilles.

Lenalee s'élança à leur rencontre, louvoyant entre eux dans l'espoir de gagner au plus vite la montagne. Allen jura intérieurement de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas activer son épée car il devait toujours s'agripper à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas assez de force pour le soutenir toute seule. Malgré les efforts désespérés de la chinoise, la queue d'une des créatures les frappa de plein fouet.

**«** AAAAAAHHHH ! hurlèrent-ils en cœur en sentant les étincelles mordre leur chair et paralyser leurs muscles. **»**

Sonnée, Lenalee perdit connaissance et ils tombèrent en chute libre. Allen déploya son long manteau blanc afin d'atténuer leur chute, ce qui les empêcha de finir disloqués, et accessoirement broyés, sur le sol. Toutefois, leurs assaillants n'avaient pas l'intention de les laisser s'échapper. Ils s'abattirent sur eux comme une volée de charognards s'abattraient sur une carcasse puante.

**«** Crown Clown ! cria Allen en dégainant son épée. **»**

Il se baissa au moment où un dragon plongeait vers eux, et planta sa lame dans son corps. Emporté par son élan, la créature se fendit elle-même sur toute la longueur et s'écrasa dans la neige avec un hurlement déchirant. Aidant son amie qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits, ils coururent se réfugier dans une caverne à fleur de montagne tout en évitant les éclairs et les dragons qui leur pleuvait dessus. Une fois à l'abri, ils s'effondrèrent en haletant, leurs muscles toujours endoloris par la décharge électrique qui les avait frappés un peu plus tôt.

**«** Qu'est... ce que... ces... monstres... faisaient là ? interrogea Lenalee à bout de souffle.

- J'en ai... aucune... idée. Ha ! On a faillit...y... passer !

- Allen-kun. reprit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. C'est... étrange mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment.

- Quel genre de pressentiment ? demanda celui-ci en se redressant, les traits soudain tirés en un masque soucieux.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le décrire. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, je ressens une sorte d'appel venant de la forêt. Un appel si diffus que je rêve peut-être. Et pourtant, c'est comme un sentiment de nostalgie, de...

- Familiarité. compléta Allen dans un souffle.

- Tu le ressens aussi ?!

- Oui. Depuis la mort de Lavi, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose se trame dans l'ombre. Ce sentiment n'a fait que s'accentuer avec les récents meurtres d'exorcistes et s'est fait encore plus intense depuis la disparition de Kanda. Je ne pense pas que ce qui se passe ici soit un hasard, toutefois, une sensation similaire à la tienne m'habite depuis notre arrivée. Je pense que l'Innocence cherche à nous dire quelque chose. **»**

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que leurs Innocences se mirent à briller de concert. Elles émirent un son cristallin qui se répercuta sur les parois rocheuses. Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis un son identique leur parvint, lointain et étouffé.

**«** Ça venait du fond de la grotte ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se précipitant vers la source du bruit.

- Lenalee ! Attends ! **»**

Elle s'était déjà engagé dans un boyau, jusque là dissimulé dans l'ombre. L'adolescent lui courut après, la rattrapant sans mal. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une immense grotte naturelle, ouverte sur le ciel. Les rayons lunaires éclairaient d'un halo argenté les quelques plantes qui poussaient au bord d'un petit lac intérieur. La pierre grise était parsemée d'un léger voile blanc totalement immaculé, sans aucune empreintes humaines ou même animales.

Trois serpents de feu sifflèrent à leur entrée et se dressèrent face à eux, menaçants.

**«** On... on dirait... chuchota Lenalee, sous le coup d'une violente émotion.

- Le Hiban de Lavi. termina Allen dans un souffle. **»**

Les deux adolescents se sentirent envahis par un même sentiment d'espoir. Toutefois, les reptiles ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de se poser des questions. Deux d'entre eux attaquèrent avec une vivacité étonnante compte tenu de leur taille, tandis que le troisième restaient enroulé sur lui-même, semblant dissimuler quelque chose entre ses anneaux.

Allen avait déjà combattu Lavi dans l'Arche et savait à quel point ses attaques pouvaient être redoutables. Il s'enroula donc avec sa camarade dans son long manteau blanc, et envoya des pointes de pouvoir pétrifier les serpents de feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent hors de danger.

**«** Merci, Allen-kun.

- De rien. Cependant, ne relâchons pas notre vigilance. prévint-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le troisième serpent toujours intacte. **»**

Celui-ci se contentait de les regarder, sa langue fourchue s'échappant parfois de sa bouche pour sentir leur odeur.

**«** Pourquoi n'attaque-t-il pas ? demanda Lenalee au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas l'air hostile non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On s'approche chacun de notre côté et on verra bien ce qui se passe.

- Oui. **»**

Ils s'approchèrent prudemment du gros reptile, qui ne broncha pas. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches cependant, celui-ci baissa la tête vers Allen qui se mit en garde.

**«** Allen-kun ! s'exclama Lenalee en voulant se précipiter vers lui.

- Ne bouge pas. ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme. C'est curieux mais, il ne me brûle pas. **»**

En effet, le reptile n'émettait qu'une douce chaleur malgré les flammes ardentes qui le constituaient. Ses yeux flamboyants le fixaient avec intensité, comme s'il savait exactement qui il était et qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Mû par un instinct dont il ne s'expliquait pas l'origine, le blandinet leva sa main faite d'Innocence et la posa sur son museau. La petite croix et le serpent se mirent à luire avec plus d'intensité dans un salut muet, et le jeune homme sentit l'étrange impression de familiarité qui s'était emparée de lui depuis qu'ils avaient pénétrer dans la forêt, prendre tout son sens : il savait ce que protégeait le reptile. Ce dernier se dissipa, dévoilant un cristal vert phosphorescent.

Lenalee émit un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le même cristal que son Innocence avait formé autour d'elle pour la protéger. À l'intérieur, deux silhouettes floues se dessinaient. Son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine, battant plus vite sous l'effet du puissant espoir qui l'étreignait. Elle courut vers elles et tapa du poing sur la surface lisse lorsqu'elle les reconnut.

**«** Lavi ! Kanda ! **»**

Les deux jeunes hommes n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux violets et elle frappa furieusement sur l'Innocence pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Alors qu'Allen se portait à son aide, un rayon de lumière jaillit vers le ciel, si puissant et aveuglant qu'ils durent reculer tout en se protégeant les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, le cristal avait disparu et leurs amis reposaient toujours sans connaissance sur le sol de pierre. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et tâchés de sang, cependant que de nombreuses plaies marquaient leur peau. La jeune fille se précipita vers le kendoka et le prit dans ses bras.

**«** Kanda ! Kanda ! appela-t-elle en le secouant doucement. **»**

Le visage du japonais resta de marbre. Il avait horriblement maigri et son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Et Lavi n'était pas en meilleur état. En effet, le rouquin pendait mollement entre les bras d'Allen, les traits crispés dans un masque de surprise souffreteuse.

**«** Lavi ? Est-ce qu'il...

- Non, il respire encore. la rassura Allen d'une voix fébrile tant l'émotion le submergeait. Il n'a pas l'air gravement blessé, seulement profondément endormi.

- C'est pareil pour Kanda. Mais... regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant le bras droit de l'archiviste. **»**

Une matière noire recouvrait sa main jusqu'au milieu de l'avant-bras et se poursuivait au-delà par des cercles qui marquaient sa peau jusqu'à l'épaule.

**«** Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense ? interrogea Allen dans un souffle.

- C'est l'Innocence. confirma Lenalee. Elle a fusionné avec son corps comme pour moi lors de notre voyage au Japon.

- C'était avant qu'elle n'évolue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais elle ne se manifestait que pour me protéger elle n'a jamais attaqué qui que se soit.

- Chaque Innocence est différente et réagit en fonction de son compatible. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que nous le retrouvions ici, avec Kanda.

- Ramenons-les à la Congrégation. Nous aurons des réponses lorsqu'ils se réveilleront et de toute façon, il faut les soigner. **»**

Allen chargea tant bien que mal Lavi sur son dos tandis que Lenalee soutenait Kanda, l'un des ses bras musclés passé au-dessus de ses épaules frêles.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grotte, la tempête de neige s'était levée et les gros nuages gris qui obscurcissaient le ciel laissaient à présent filtrer quelques timides rayons de soleil.

_**oOoOo**_

Quelques heures plus tard, Lenalee, Allen et les autres vinrent prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis auprès de Komui.

**«** Nous n'avons relevé ni lésions ni traumatismes internes. Leur pouls est stable et leur tension excellente. En somme, ils dorment d'un sommeil profond.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer cela ? interrogea Krory.

- L'Innocence.

- L'Innocence ? répéta le vampire en fronçant les sourcils. Comme avec Lenalee-san ?

- Exactement. confirma le chinois en s'approchant du lit du rouquin. Voyez-vous, l'Innocence a fusionné avec le bras de Lavi. Il est donc très probable qu'elle les ait elle-même plongés dans un état d'hibernation avancé en attendant que quelqu'un les découvre. Grâce au récit de nos deux héros (il adressa un sourire radieux à sa sœur et au blandinet), nous supposons qu'elle vous attendait, vous.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange qu'un tel phénomène se reproduise aussi rapidement ? intervint Bookman en entrant. Allen, Lenalee et maintenant mon imbécile de disciple : autant de candidats pour le cœur, ou bien autant de signes annonciateurs du danger à venir.

- En effet. Cependant, nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des hypothèses en attendant qu'ils se réveillent. **»**

Bookman acquiesça en silence et regarda Lavi, un air soucieux qu'il tentait de dissimuler sous un masque impénétrable peint sur le visage. Les autres s'avancèrent, chacun se répartissant au chevet d'un de leur compagnon. Allen s'installa à côté de Lavi, l'esprit torturé. Que devait-il faire une fois celui-ci réveillé ? S'excuser ? Cela allait de soi. Mais le rouquin accepterait-il de lui pardonner ? En temps normal, l'adolescent aurait eu tendance à répondre oui. Toutefois, son ami semblait vraiment remonté contre lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que le jeune albinos le voyait dans un tel état de rage. Rongé par le doute et les remords depuis sa disparition, Allen ne pouvait qu'attendre son réveil pour espérer se faire pardonner.

**«** Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. **»**

Une boule d'angoisse enfla dans sa gorge, si démesurée qu'il lui sembla qu'elle allait exploser. Il effleura son bras noir d'une main tremblante puis saisit sa main tout en priant intérieurement que le malheur ne les poursuive pas à nouveau. À ce moment précis, il sentit une légère pression s'exercer sur ses doigts. Relevant brusquement la tête, Allen constata que l'archiviste avait ouvert son œil.

**«** Lavi ! appela-t-il en se relevant. **»**

Aussitôt tous se rassemblèrent autour d'eux.

**«** Lavi ! Je suis si contente ! s'exclama Lenalee, des larmes de joie perlant aux coins des yeux.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Krory, dans le même état. **»**

Le borgne ferma lentement la paupière, puis la rouvrit tout aussi lentement, comme si ce simple geste l'épuisait. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui sans les voir, tel un aveugle. Allen serra un peu plus sa main tout en se plaçant dans son champ de vision.

**«** Lavi ? **»**

_**oOoOo**_

Kanda sursauta en ouvrant les yeux. La lumière du jour l'éblouit et il mit sa main devant son visage pour tenter d'atténuer la luminosité ambiante. Une apaisante tranquillité baignait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, seulement perturbée par un glouglou régulier juste à côté de lui. Le japonais tourna la tête en clignant des paupières, encore un peu endormi. C'était le bruit de sa perfusion. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa d'un coup, se tenant la tête pour diminuer le léger vertige qui l'avait assailli.

**«** Rallongez-vous avant de tourner de l'œil ! le gronda l'infirmière en chef.

- Il faut que je vois Komui. déclara Kanda en retirant l'aiguille de son bras et en se levant.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher !

- Je dois lui parler immédiatement ! répéta rageusement le kendoka.

- Allez-vous m'écouter à la fin ?! s'énerva la vieille femme en tentant de le retenir. **»**

C'était peine perdue. Malgré son état de faiblesse, le jeune homme l'esquiva souplement et courut jusqu'au bureau de Komui, dont la porte vola contre le mur lorsqu'il l'enfonça.

**«** Kanda ?! sursauta le Grand Intendant, une main sur le cœur. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Allen et Lenalee vous ont ramené i jours.

- 3 jours ?! Mais ça fait un mois que nous nous sommes échappés ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas revenus directement au QG ?! Et où est Mugen ?!

- Ca... calme-toi Kanda. chevrota le chinois tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Je vais t'expliquer à condition que tu te calmes.

- Je suis très calme ! cria Yû en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

- Bien bien ! ^^'' Assieds-toi je t'en prie ! **»**

Le kendoka s'exécuta en grommelant.

**«** Et si tu commençais par me raconter où tu étais durant ces deux mois ? Tu as dit que vous vous étiez échappés, tu parles de toi et de Lavi ?

- Où est-il ?! rugit Kanda en bondissant sur ses jambes, sa main cherchant machinalement le manche de son katana. Où est cet abruti de lapin que je l'écorche de mes propres mains ?!

- Kanda, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît. ordonna Komui d'une voix sérieuse. **»**

Cela eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement l'impétueux japonais. Komui n'utilisait ce ton que lorsque la situation était grave et qu'il devait rentrer dans ses fonctions de Grand Intendant. Kanda jugula sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une petite boule de chaleur dans un coin de son esprit, et se rassit. Alors il lui raconta dans quelles circonstances il avait revu Lavi et comment ce dernier l'avait livré aux Noahs, où Road l'avait torturé mentalement. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les traits de Komui s'assombrirent tandis qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu.

**«** Si je t'ai bien suivi, déclara-t-il d'un ton anxieux, Lavi nous a trahi.

- Pas exactement. D'après ce que Road m'a dit, elle l'a torturé des jours durant pour s'emparer de lui et pourtant, il n'a jamais cédé. Ce n'est que grâce à l'aide d'une tierce personne qu'elle a enfin réussi à briser son esprit. Les Noahs le manipulaient depuis le début. **»**

Komui se leva de son siège et se plaça devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés dans le dos et les épaules basses. Il donnait l'impression de porter toute la misère du monde et d'être sur le point de céder sous la pression.

**«** Et ces étranges pouvoirs que tu as mentionné ? Quelle est leur nature ? **»**

Yû se renfrogna et détourna les yeux. Il avait volontairement occulté cette partie de l'histoire, sachant pertinemment ce qui arriverait à Lavi si les Grands Maréchaux avaient connaissance de sa transformation. En quoi s'était-il transformé d'ailleurs ? Si le rouquin avait l'œil doré des descendants de Noé, il était loin d'atteindre la terrible puissance de Skin Bolic ou des jumeaux, sans parler de Tyki Mikk ! Et pourtant, il était indéniablement plus fort que n'importe quel exorciste.

Kanda avait toujours fait ces rapports sans se préoccuper des préjudices qu'il pouvait causer aux autres. Pourtant, pour une obscure raison... bon d'accord pas si obscure que ça en fait, mais à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser tellement il était en colère contre l'archiviste, l'épéiste avait passé sous silence la nature démoniaque de ses pouvoirs. Il ressentait le besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à cette histoire afin de comprendre l'étendue de l'emprise maléfique que les Noahs exerçaient sur le rouquin.

Il avait donc également omis de mentionner le rôle du Noé du plaisir. Ou plutôt, son illusion puisque Tyki était _mort_. Kanda ne parvenait toujours pas à s'expliquer pourquoi Road avait utilisé son image pour corrompre Lavi, et pourquoi cela avait fonctionné. Qu'est-ce que le rouquin éprouvait réellement pour le portugais ? De la haine ? Ou bien un amour interdit soigneusement calfeutré par une haine apparente ?

Aussitôt, les souvenirs de leur étreinte refirent surface et une vive douleur lui déchira la poitrine. Il grinça des dents et croisa les bras pour les empêcher de trembler de rage. Mais toujours cet horrible doute qui continuait à se tortiller dans sa tête : était-ce vraiment un rêve créé par Road ?

**«** Il faut que je le vois. dit-il soudain. **»**

Komui ne lui demanda pas de qui il parlait. Il le savait très bien. Et ce fut la raison pour laquelle une soudaine tristesse se peignit sur son visage. Kanda le remarqua et lui jeta un regard perçant.

**«** Où est-il ?

- Kanda... commença le chinois en s'approchant de lui.

- Quoi ?! **»**

Le Grand Intendant ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de continuer. Il le contemplait avec une telle peine dans le regard que s'en fut trop pour le japonais. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie, Komui sur les talons. Le kendoka ouvrit la porte à la volée, ne prêtant aucune attention aux protestations des infirmières. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur une tête rousse, près de la fenêtre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, avant même de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, il se rua sur Lavi.

**«** Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris baka usagi ?! hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par le col.

- Kanda arrête ! cria Komui en tentant de le faire lâcher prise.

- Je devrai t'égorger de mes propres mains pour ce que tu as fait ! continua Yû sans prêter attention à son supérieur tant il était aveuglé par sa colère.

- Arrête Kanda ! Arrête ! Il... Lavi n'est plus là ! **»**

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un électrochoc à Kanda. Il tourna la tête vers Komui et croisa son regard remplit de larmes. Le chinois secoua la tête dans un signe de dénégation tout en fermant les yeux. Le japonais le contempla quelques secondes sans comprendre puis regarda lentement Lavi, un désagréable sentiment montant en lui.

Le jeune homme pendait mollement entre ses mains, la tête et les bras négligemment rejetés en arrière telle une poupée de son. Son kimono blanc était presque entièrement défait par sa forte poigne, dévoilant des épaules qui avaient dues être finement musclées un jour. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus que de la peau aussi fragile qu'une toile d'araignée reposant sur des os saillants. On ne savait pas s'il était vivant ou mort car on ne voyait aucun mouvement soulever sa cage thoracique. Ses longs cheveux roux, ternes et emmêlés, tombaient devant son œil en un voile sinistre.

Mais le plus effrayant était l'absence d'expression sur son visage. Le teint cadavérique, la paupière tombante, les lèvres sèches et craquelées, les joues creusées et émaciées, peinaient à le rendre vivant. Son regard était voilé : on ne distinguait plus l'iris de la pupille tout semblait figé dans un étrange mélange vert foncé. Et les grands cernes noirs qui marquaient ses yeux accentuaient leur absolue fixité. Alors qu'ils étaient censés représenter les fenêtres de l'âme, les siens étaient comme autant de volets clos. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'âme à refléter...

Les doigts du kendoka cédèrent un à un et le corps retomba lourdement sur les oreillers, ses mains squelettiques aux ongles cassés et où l'on ne distinguait à présent plus les veines des os, pendant inertes à ses côtés. Le japonais avait connu la misère, la maladie et la mort, mais jamais il n'avait vu spectacle aussi désolant.

Absorbé par la contemplation de cet être famélique, il sursauta lorsque la voix du Grand Intendant l'interpella.

**«** Il est comme ça depuis son réveil. J'espérais que c'était à cause du choc, comme pour toi, mais nous n'avons noté aucune amélioration.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? interrogea Yû, complètement tétanisé par cette vision d'horreur.

- Il ne mange plus, ne bouge plus, ne parle plus, ne reconnaît plus personne.

- C'est impossible ! Je l'ai vu combattre ! Il allait bien ! Il ne peut pas... **»**

Sa voix se brisa. Komui plaça une main compréhensive sur son épaule, qu'il ôta bien vite en croisant le regard fou furieux du japonais. Il connaissait bien ce regard : le regard d'une bête traquée qui refuse d'accepter la réalité. Trop souvent il l'avait vu dans les yeux de jeunes exorcistes; trop souvent il l'avait vu dans ceux de sa petite sœur alors qu'elle revenait seule de mission, après avoir vu mourir ses compagnons. S'il avait toujours eu la force de proférer des mensonges optimistes aux autres, Komui n'eut pas la force de mentir à Kanda.

**«** Si son corps est physiquement intègre...

- Continuez ! ordonna Yû d'un ton sec. **»**

Le Grand Intendant prit une profonde inspiration et sembla vieillir de dix ans sous le coup de l'annonce qu'il allait faire.

**«** Son esprit est parti. Lavi tel que nous le connaissons est mort, Kanda. **»**

* * *

Ah! J'adore cette fin! Une bonne fin bien chiante avec un bon gros suspens à la con! Je râle après les auteur qui font ça mais j'adore le faire X) Ce qui va d'ailleurs me valoir un nouveau chapelet des menaces de mort**. **Ça me paraît moins drôle tout à coup...**  
**

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez: des révélations inédites, des scènes humoristiques à vous couper le souffle; mais aussi des scènes sensibles et *rocher* et je vais arrêter là avant d'avoir les chevilles trop enflées ^^

Prochain chapitre: **BOOKMAN,** _or Lavi's black face._


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo mina!

Aïe! Non non non, pas tapé moi! Je sais que je suis terriblement en retard mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas en écrivant des fanfictions que je pourrai gagner ma croûte (et c'est bien dommage je vous l'accorde U.U). Il fallait donc revoir l'ordre de mes priorités et me concentrer un peu plus sur mes études. Toutefois, je ne vous ai pas oublié et je profite des vacances pour poster ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^

* * *

**BOOKMAN,**

_ou Lavi's black face..._

_Juillet 1897._

**«** Son esprit est parti. Lavi tel que nous le connaissons est mort, Kanda. **»**

Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait, avant de marteler comme un forcené ses côtes qui lui semblaient prêtes à craquer sous la violence de ses battements. Tout son monde venait de basculer en une fraction de seconde. Le japonais écarquilla les yeux de stupeur alors même que son cerveau refusait toujours d'accepter l'information.

Il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers Bookman junior. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, son regard toujours perdu dans le vide et la respiration à peine visible. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que l'épéiste prit réellement conscience de ce que venait de lui dire Komui. Ses poumons cessèrent soudain d'accueillir l'air et il ouvrit la bouche pour quémander désespérément de l'oxygène. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le percuter avec un bloc de béton et que l'univers entier se fissurait.

**«** Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard.

- Tch' ! Discuter de quoi ?! répondit-il hargneusement c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour cacher sa gène.

- Va prendre une douche et repose-toi. Nous en reparlerons lorsque tu auras l'esprit plus clair. **»**

Le kendoka se contenta d'un sec mouvement de tête et sortit de l'infirmerie, avec toute la prestance et le détachement dont il disposait. Il se glissa directement sous les couvertures, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller tant son esprit était brouillé par les derniers événements. Il pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'endormir, toutefois son corps tout juste sorti de l'hibernation se rappela douloureusement à lui et il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil comateux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée il avait dormi toute la journée. Un vertige suivi d'un gargouillement digne d'un Moyashi affamé lui firent comprendre qu'il mourait de faim. À sa grande surprise, un plateau encore fumant trônait sur le bureau. Il devait vraiment être exténué pour ne pas avoir entendu l'intrus pénétrer dans sa chambre. Malgré la faim qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, Yû prit le temps de savourer chaque bouchée du succulent repas. Pas que la nourriture ait été particulièrement immonde chez les Noahs (il était même plutôt bien nourrit pour un prisonnier) mais rien n'équivalait les sobas de Jerry.

Aussitôt, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son ancien camarade. Son Innocence s'était-elle emparée de lui afin de le détruire ? Le souvenir des déchus froidement exécutés par l'Ordre lui revint en mémoire et une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son estomac. Repoussant les couvertures, Kanda se précipita dans la salle de bain. L'eau froide lui fouetta le sang et acheva de le réveiller. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut de sa maigreur et de ses muscles légèrement atrophiés par son immobilité prolongée.

**«** Tsss... saloperie ! **»**

Une fois séché et habillé, Yû se rendit au bureau du Grand Intendant, désireux de retrouver sa chère Mugen dans un premier temps et d'obtenir des explications dans un second. Allen (seul pour une fois vu que Link était retenu auprès de Luberrier), Lenalee, Krory, Marie, Miranda, Reever et Bookman étaient déjà là, en train d'écouter le récit de Komui.

**«** Kanda-kun ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Lenalee.

- Tch'.

- C'est une idée ou bien son hibernation l'a rendu encore plus taciturne qu'avant ? déclara Allen d'une voix railleuse.

- En tout cas, elle ne t'aura pas fait grandir mo-ya-shi.

- Répète un peu pour voir Bakanda !

- Ah, ça suffit vous deux ! s'exclama la jeune fille en les séparant. Vous ne pensez pas que la situation est déjà suffisamment grave comme cela ?

- Lenalee a raison. Nos rangs ont été plus que fragilisés au cours de ces derniers mois et le cas Lavi est particulièrement inquiétant. Aujourd'hui plus que tout autre, il nous faut être solidaires les uns des autres. **»**

Le japonais et l'anglais se fusillèrent un instant du regard avant de croiser les bras et de détourner la tête d'un air buté. Toutefois, le léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres du plus jeune ne trompa personne sur sa joie de retrouver son ami.

**«** Bien. Comme je le disais avant cette petite interruption... (un ''Tch !'' agacé retentit dans la salle) le clan des Noahs a brisé l'esprit de Lavi afin qu'il se retourne contre nous. Or, cela n'a jamais été leur manière de procéder ! Ils se contentaient jusque-là de nous exterminer et de détruire l'Innocence.

- Ce changement radical de méthode est bien plus inquiétant qu'une simple tuerie. intervint Bookman. Kanda-san, serait-il possible que d'autres exorcistes aient été enlevés eux aussi ?

- Aucune idée. Ils me retenaient enfermé dans une chambre sans fenêtres de sorte que je n'avais aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Les seules personnes que j'ai vu sont Road lors de ses séances journalières de torture, ainsi que les Akumas qui m'amenaient mes repas et de quoi me changer.

- Nous ne pouvons donc pas confirmer que les récentes disparitions soit dues à des kidnappings. Évidemment, en tant qu'héritier des Bookmen, mon abruti d'élève constitue une source importante d'informations : il connaît les sombres secrets de l'histoire, sans compter qu'il pourrait les aider à infiltrer la Congrégation. Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à attaquer le précédent QG. Ils savaient exactement où nous trouver et n'ont pas besoin de lui pour recommencer. Dans ce cas, quels sont leurs réels desseins en l'enlevant ?

- J'en sais rien. grogna Kanda. L'unique fois où je l'ai revu, il se comportait avec Road comme un grand-frère et ne m'a montré que du dédain. Il a également appelé le Comte « Prince », exactement comme elle.

- Serait-il possible alors qu'elle se soit emparée de son corps ?! s'exclama Allen en bondissant sur ses pieds. Dans l'Arche, elle l'a obligé à m'attaquer il n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains.

- C'est ce que je pensais, au début. répondit le japonais en secouant la tête en signe de déni. Mais il n'avait pas cet étrange tatouage sous l'œil que tu avais décrit.

- S'il n'était pas manipulé par Road, cela signifie-t-il que Lavi-san nous a trahi ? demanda Krory d'une voix triste.

- Si tel était le cas, son Innocence serait en train de le détruire et il se serait transformé en déchu. déclara Komui en croisant ses doigts devant ses lunettes. Or d'après les dires de Kanda, elle les aurait aidée à s'échapper et les aurait protégée jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Allen et Lenalee.** »**

Il marqua une pause puis reprit :

**«** Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la manipulation de la personnalité ?

- Non.

- Lors des guerres précédentes, on s'est rendu compte que certains prisonniers développaient une sorte d'empathie vis-à-vis de leurs bourreaux. expliqua Bookman d'un air sombre. Certains scientifiques se sont penchés sur la question et ont supposé qu'il s'agissait de la manifestation de l'instinct de survie.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils ont mené des expériences et ont découverts qu'en soumettant régulièrement un individu à de fortes pressions psychologiques, tout en installant un climat de doutes et de dangers perpétuels, celui-ci en viendrait petit à petit à apprécier ses tortionnaires. Comme si son instinct de survie lui chuchotait que c'était la seule manière de s'en sortir. Ainsi, les plus féroces opposants d'hier devenaient les plus fidèles alliés de demain.

- C'est... c'est horrible. soufflèrent Lenalee et Miranda.

- Cependant, les résultats étaient trop aléatoires. En effet, pour réussir, il fallait connaître précisément la psychologie de l'individu : ses craintes, ses peurs, ses espoirs... Pénétrer son esprit et ses souvenirs pour être en mesure de le briser de l'intérieur. Une fois cela fait, encore fallait-il trouver les arguments susceptibles de toucher sa conscience afin de l'amener à adopter votre vision des choses !

- Et cela est quasiment impossible. l'interrompit Komui. Pour quelqu'un d'humain en tout cas.

- Mais pas pour les Noahs. murmura Allen en serrant les poings. Pas pour Road...

- Lavi a résisté, mais a finalement cédé. Son attitude froide et dédaigneuse envers Kanda en est la preuve indéniable. L'Innocence a certainement dû sentir l'étendue de l'emprise des Noahs sur son propriétaire, raison pour laquelle elle ne l'a pas tuée. Son comportement plus qu'étrange n'est pas sans rappeler celui du Crown Clown.

- L'Innocence d'Allen-kun ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Oui. confirma celui-ci d'une voix grave. Bak m'a expliqué qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie en colmatant le trou que Tyki avait percé dans mon cœur. Puis elle est restée auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que Fou me trouve et me ramène à la branche asiatique.

- Et la même chose est en train de se reproduire avec Lavi. continua Komui. Lors de votre évasion, l'Innocence a fusionné avec son bras, repoussant ainsi les étranges pouvoirs dont il faisait preuve.

- D'étrange pouvoirs ? releva Bookman, intrigué.

- Désormais, il peut créer des sphères d'énergie violettes au creux de sa main et le lancer sur ses adversaires avec une grande précision. expliqua Kanda d'un ton sec. Il est plus fort, plus rapide, et surtout bien plus entraîné. Seule l'Innocence est encore en mesure de le contrer. **»**

Un long frisson parcourut l'assemblée tandis que la ressemblance avec un certain type de pouvoir se faisait sentir.

**«** C'est... impossible... chuchota Lenalee. Lavi ne peut pas...

- Être un Akuma ? acheva son grand-frère. Non, son corps est bel et bien humain, et de toute façon, l'œil d'Allen n'a pas réagi en sa présence. Je pense plutôt que le Comte Millénaire a mené des expériences sur lui, le dotant de pouvoirs digne d'un Akuma de niveau 3, peut-être même de niveau 4. **»**

Tandis que les autres échangeaient leurs inquiétudes et leurs impressions sur ce qu'il venait de révéler, le Grand Intendant tourna un regard inquisiteur vers Kanda. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et ne laissait absolument rien paraître de ses émotions. Loin de cette faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve la veille, il était redevenu cet être froid et distant qu'il était. Le chinois sentait cependant que le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose, un élément important de l'histoire. Il ne servirait toutefois à rien de le harceler de question ou même de lui ordonner de cracher le morceau.

Comme s'il avait perçu son regard posé sur lui, le kendoka fixa son supérieur jusqu'à ce que ce dernier baisse les yeux. Komui soupira bruyamment et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, lui donnant un air encore plus fatigué.

**«** Toutes ces hypothèses reposent sur des éléments trop peu nombreux et flous pour en être sûr. Par conséquent, les Grands Maréchaux ont décidé du sort qu'il lui serait réservé. **»**

Kanda tendit aussitôt l'oreille, une vague d'appréhension montant désagréablement en lui. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle et chacun semblait retenir son souffle dans l'attente du prononcé du verdict.

**«** Même s'il a été manipulé, le fait qu'il se soit rangé de leur côté en fait un ennemi potentiel à la puissance dévastatrice. Il a donc été classé comme dangereux. **»**

Il y eut un court instant de flottement puis un vif concert de protestations s'éleva de la part des exorcistes présents. Tout le monde y allait de son commentaire, hurlant à qui mieux-mieux que la sentence était exagérée. Seul Bookman et Kanda restèrent silencieux : l'un parce qu'il enregistrait soigneusement le déroulement de la situation, l'autre parce qu'il était trop fier et orgueilleux pour montrer à quel point cela le paniquait. Être déclaré dangereux par l'Ordre équivalait à une condamnation à mort. Certes, on pouvait vivre des semaines avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, mais toujours le couperet tombait. Yû se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir parlé de son œil doré.

**«** Laissez-moi terminer ma phrase ! cria Komui, courageusement planqué derrière son fauteuil. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été abattu sur le champ, mais les récentes pertes dans nos rangs font que nous ne pouvons pas nous priver d'un exorciste. D'autant plus que les Grands Maréchaux s'intéressent de près à ses nouvelles capacités, ainsi qu'aux informations qu'il détient. S'il parvient à maîtriser le pouvoir sombre qui couve en lui, Lavi pourrait devenir un atout majeur dans cette guerre. Notre mission est donc de le ramener et d'évaluer le risque qu'il représente.

- Et s'il s'avère qu'il a définitivement basculé du côté du Comte ? interrogea Allen d'une voix tremblante.

- …

- Il sera éliminé. répondit Kanda d'une voix tranchante.

- C'est invraisemblable ! protesta Lenalee. Lavi ne nous trahirait jamais !

- Il est l'héritier des Bookmen. En théorie, il n'appartient à aucun camp.

- K...Kanda...

- Certes, néanmoins, il avait décidé de cumuler les deux. tempéra Bookman qui commençait à en avoir assez que le japonais rabaisse sans arrêt son élève. Selon lui, son rôle d'exorciste ne l'empêcherait pas d'être objectif et jusqu'à sa disparition, il avait tenu parole.

- Tch' !

- Mais comment le ramener vers nous ? questionna Krory, dont l'incapacité à agir lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver Eliade.

- En fusionnant avec lui, son Innocence a emprisonné sa partie ''maléfique''. Cependant, comme l'ancien Lavi avait lui-même été engloutit sous une épaisse couche de mensonges, son esprit s'est refermé sur lui-même. Bien que les descendants de Noé aient altéré son jugement, ils n'ont pas détruits sa personnalité. Elle est bien là, cachée quelque part dans les tréfonds de son âme. Il nous suffit simplement de la faire remonter à la surface.

- Dit comme ça, cela semble facile. Mais comment allons-nous procéder ni-san ?

- Il faut lui rappeler qui il était avant. Autrement dit, il faut lui causer un choc émotionnel ! **»**

Sept regards suspicieux se posèrent aussitôt sur lui, et Komui se sentit transpirer à grosses gouttes.

**«** Un choc, n'est-ce pas ? siffla Lenalee. Et pourrait-on connaître la manière dont tu comptes t'y prendre, ni-san ?

- Je vous préviens que si vous sortez un énième Komulin, c'est vous qui finirez dans le coma. menaça Reever.

- Mais... mais non ! ^^'' Bien sûr que non, qu'allez-vous imaginer ! Ah ah, ah ah ah ah ! rit nerveusement le chinois en glissant discrètement une télécommande dans un tiroir. J'ai prévu de... **»**

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase car une plainte déchirante suivit d'un bruit de cavalcades retentit dans le couloir. Les exorcistes étaient tellement sur les nerfs qu'ils activèrent immédiatement leurs Innocences avant même d'y penser. Mais seul Kanda avait reconnu ce bruit, _cette_ voix. Il se raidit et une grosse veine se mit à palpiter dangereusement sur sa joue.

**«** Kooommuuuiiiiii... ragea-t-il.

- Ou-oui ?

- Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas fait ce que je pense que vous avez fait.

- Il l'aurait appris tôt ou tard. tenta de se défendre le Grand Intendant en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

- Le plus tard aurait été le mieux ! hurla Kanda en s'approchant du bureau. Mugen ! Rendez-moi Mugen sur le champ ou je jure que vous finirez vos jours dans la peau d'un asticot affublé d'un béret ridicule ! **»**

Heureusement pour le Grand Intendant, Kanda n'eut jamais le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Tiedoll pleurant des larmes de joie. Kanda se raidit et s'agrippa instinctivement au bois sombre, le faisant gémir.

**«** MON PTIT YÛ ! T-T beugla le général en le serrant contre lui.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Mon adorable enfant ! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi ! T_T

- Je ne suis pas votre fils ! cria furieusement Kanda en tentant de se dégager. Et puis vous ne vous souciiez pas de moi lorsque vous partiez en mission sans donner de nouvelles ! **»**

Pauvre Kanda ! Sa remarque n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Au lieu de le faire lâcher prise, il le saisit par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**«** Serait-ce un reproche que je perçois dans ta voix ?

- Absolument pas ! Au moins j'avais la p...

- Mon pauvre petit ! Comme tu as dû te sentir seul ! s'exclama l'homme en l'enlaçant de nouveau. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'abandonnerai plus ! Papa restera à la maison maintenant !

- Je ne supporte pas cet aspect de votre personnalité ! hurla Kanda en se débattant de plus belle et en lui jetant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. **»**

_**oOoOo**_

Ils installèrent l'archiviste sur une chaise mais optèrent pour un fauteuil tant son corps était flasque et inerte. Ses mains glissèrent des accoudoirs et sa tête dodelina sur sa poitrine. Lenalee ne put réprimer un sanglot en voyant son ami dans un tel état et Miranda s'excusa de ne pouvoir remonter suffisamment loin dans le temps pour le ramener.

**«** Nous allons commencer. décréta Komui en ouvrant la porte. **»**

Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, un groupe de jeunes filles habillées d'une nouvelle tenue d'infirmières entra. L'uniforme comportait une robe-fuseau immoralement courte, allongeant ainsi leurs jambes fines. Un petit veston aux manches courtes était innocemment ouvert mettant ainsi en valeur le bustier trèèèès décolleté de la robe. Un petit chapeau tranché par une croix rouge reposait sur leur tête. Le tout dans un blanc virginal qui donnait envie.

Les garçons voulurent faire bonne figure mais une petite lueur s'était allumée dans leurs regards et certains eurent même la bouche sèche tout à coup.

**«** C'est ça votre plan?! s'indigna Kanda en jetant un regard froid vers les jeunes filles.

- Ne sont-elles pas radieuses? C'est Johnny qui a confectionné les tenues, sous mes bienveillantes indications bien sûr! se vanta Komui avec un large sourire.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait, ni-san?

Je vais lui provoquer un choc émotionnel bien sûr ! Lavi a toujours été un véritable coureur de jupons, presque autant que cet infâme général Cross ! **»**

De petites dents pointues sortirent de sa bouche tandis que ses lunettes brillaient d'un éclat vengeur. Apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas digérer le fait d'avoir envoyer sa pure et innocente Lenalee à la chasse au fauve pour le ramener à la Congrégation.

**« **Il suffit de réveiller ses plus bas instincts afin de le faire revenir! s'exclama le GI, triomphant.

- C'est désespérant! soupira Lenalee en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Mais non ça va marcher! Allez-y les filles! **»**

Les infirmières entourèrent le jeune homme et se mirent à s'occuper de lui tout en battant des cils. Elles peignaient ses cheveux, caressaient sensuellement sa peau, se frottaient à lui, lui susurraient des mots doux au creux de l'oreille... Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, le rouquin resta de marbre. Son regard ne s'éclaira pas, conservant ce voile vide.

**«** Ça ne semble pas être très efficace. nota Krory.

- Sale lapin lubrique ! rugit Komui en l'attrapant par le col et en le secouant comme un prunier. Tu courrais après tout ce qui portait une jupe, même après ma très chère Lenalee d'amour ! Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à pourchasser sa vertu, sale mâle en rut ! **»**

Un bon coup de bottes sur la tête asséné par une Lenalee rouge de honte calma le Grand Intendant.

**«** Hmrrr ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! **»**

Sortis de nulle part, deux infirmières s'emparèrent de Lenalee et Miranda et les emmenèrent dans une pièce adjacente où des cris se firent bientôt entendre. Allen et Krory échangèrent un regard mi-surpris, mi-inquiet avant de reporter leur attention vers la porte.

**«** Bon, passons donc au plan B.

- Mais Lenalee et Miranda... commença Allen.

- Préparation du plan D. le coupa Komui. Pour l'heure, c'est de toi dont je vais avoir besoin mon cher Allen. Tu es la clef de voûte des plans B et C.

- M...moi?

- Oui oui, _toi_. **»**

Le blandinet émit un couinement apeuré et recula légèrement, son instinct lui hurlant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Komui n'y fit pas attention, se contentant de taper dans ses mains d'un geste théâtral. Johny arriva, un plateau recouvert par une cloche en argent posé sur ses genoux tandis qu'il faisait avancer son fauteuil roulant.

**«** Mon cher Allen...

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, vous me donnez des sueurs froides.

- Bien, Allen-_kun_. répondit Komui d'un air pincé. Sous cette cloche se trouve une vingtaine de délicieuses mitarashi dango que tu apprécies tant.

- C'est vrai ?! demanda le blandinet, des étoiles pleins les yeux tout en s'approchant de Komui, plus du tout craintif.

- Oui mais elles ne sont pas là pour être mangées. Le but de l'opération est que tu refuses ouvertement de les déguster afin que cela cause un choc à Lavi.

- Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis un goinfre? -_-""

- On insinue pas Moyashi, on constate.

- Oh toi Bakanda, on ne t'a pas sonné!

- Tch'.

- Allons du calme. Vas-y Allen, nous comptons sur toi. **»**

Ce furent les minutes les plus éprouvantes de la courte vie du blandinet. Voir ces délicieuses brochettes amoureusement cuisinées par Jerry juste devant lui, sans pouvoir y toucher... Et Komui qui lui passait et repassait le plateau sous le nez, laissant ses narines capter l'envoûtant parfum, tout en l'incitant à en manger.

**«** N... non... bredouilla Allen. Je... j'en veux...pas.

- Tu es bien sûr? Elles ont pourtant l'air siiiii délicieuses! Et ce parfum! Oh! Jerry s'est vraiment surpassé aujourd'hui et ce, uniquement pour te faire plaisir!

- Arr...ê...tez...

- Comme il va être déçu que tu n'aies pas voulu y goûter! continua Komui en portant un mitarashi dango à sa bouche.** »**

S'en fut trop pour les selfs contrôle d'Allen et de Timcampy. Les deux compères se jetèrent sur le Grand Intendant et lui arrachèrent la nourriture qu'ils se mirent à engloutir avec des soupirs de plaisir. Nouveau record personnel pour Allen: il avait tenu trois minutes!

**«** Tch'. T'es vraiment pathétique Moyashi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Bakanda ?!

- Qu'en dehors de ton estomac, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre qui compte!

- Et toi? Toute la Congrégation se demande encore pourquoi tu n'as pas épousé Mugen!

- Je m'entraîne afin d'être à la hauteur lors de mes missions, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. répliqua le kendoka en posant son regard méprisant sur son cadet.

- Je vois que ton entraînement a porté ses fruits, vu comment tu t'es fais aplatir par Lavi. ricana Allen.

- Je te rassure, si l'avenir de l'humanité devait se jouer dans un concours où le Comte et toi vous empiffriez, tu gagnerais à plate couture!

- Baka!

- Moyashi!

- Stupide Glaçon!

- Goinfre!

- Ab...

- Bon ça suffit maintenant! intervint Komui en voyant les deux adversaires s'empoigner par le col.

- C'est lui qui a commencé! répliquèrent-ils en chœur.

- Je crois que le plan C vient de tomber à l'eau. soupira le chinois en posant néanmoins un regard chargé d'espoir sur Bookman Junior. **»**

Mais l'archiviste n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce; il semblait s'être un peu plus affaissé sur lui-même, comme s'il ployait sous le poids du monde.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisirent Lenalee et Miranda pour faire leur apparition. La première était vêtue d'un long kimono blanc aux délicates broderies nacrées formant des fleurs de lotus, fermé par une ceinture rose pâle très proche de celle des broderies. Il cachait ses pieds et s'évasait à l'arrière en une courte traîne, donnant ainsi l'impression d'une corolle en train de s'ouvrir. Ses cheveux étaient remontées en un large chignon, dégageant ainsi son visage et sa nuque fine. C'était un habit sobre mais raffiné, conçu pour mettre en valeur la beauté naturelle de son porteur.

Miranda n'en était pas moins impressionnante dans sa longue robe chinoise rouge brodées de petites boussoles d'or ressemblant à s'y méprendre à son Innocence. Très cintrée, elle mettait en valeur sa poitrine ainsi que ses jambes fines, qu'une habile fente dans le vêtement laissait entrevoir à chacun de ses pas.

Komui se rua sur sa sœur pour la couvrir de compliments, tournant autour d'elle d'un air surexcité en se félicitant pour son génie créatif. Il nota cependant les légères rougeurs sur les joues d'Allen et ses yeux brillants: malheur à lui s'il osait poser un regard vicieux sur sa pure et innocente petite Lenalee! Mais en même temps, il les lui aurait arraché s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de la regarder! Elle était si radieuse, si charmante, si parfaite!

**«** Alors, comment nous trouvez-vous? demanda la chinoise aux garçons. **»**

Les ondes négatives que lança alors Komui sur les hommes alentours leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide et coincèrent les compliments qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui faire. Ils se contentèrent donc d'un sobre « Très belles. » afin d'éviter la catastrophe. Même Kanda y mit du sien en émettant un grognement qui pouvait être interprété comme un « ouais ».

**«** Je suppose que ces tenues sont également faites pour causer un choc émotionnel à Lavi. déclara Lenalee.

- Nul doute que ta beauté percera sa carapace! s'exclama son frère en la serrant contre lui. Et miss Lotto nous sera d'une grande aide également. **»**

Cette dernière rougit en se tortillant, pas du tout à l'aise dans sa nouvelle tenue. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva: la maladroite jeune femme se prit les pieds dans le bas de sa robe et chuta, bousculant quelqu'un au passage.

**« **Pardon! Pardon! Pardon! Je suis désolée! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment avant de lever la tête et de prendre une belle teinte carmine. **»**

Elle ne fut pas la plus surprise ni même les personnes alentour qui se contentèrent d'émettre un petit rire. Non, les plus surpris furent sans nul doute les deux concernés.

Allen, Kanda, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchant en un chaste baiser.

S'en fut trop pour le cœur de Miranda qui s'évanouit sous le choc. Les deux exorcistes se fixèrent étonnés avant de se repousser mutuellement tout en s'essuyant la bouche avec fougue.

**«** J'ai... j'ai embrassé... Bakanda... dit Allen, choqué. Mon premier bai...

- Aah! Ta gueule Moyashi! s'énerva le japonais furibond. Beurk! J'espère que ta bêtise ne va pas me contaminer!

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça! Mon Dieu! Je vais me transformer en glaçon frigide et insensible!

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de glaçon chibi Moyashi!

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! soupira Komui. **»**

Quelques éclats de rire lui firent écho et bientôt, il se joignit à eux en se remémorant leurs têtes. Si Lavi avait vu cela, il aurait trouvé un moyen de taquiner ses amis, en particulier l'irascible kendoka! Ou bien peut-être se serait-il montrer jaloux d'Allen ? Une étincelle d'espoir se raviva dans le Grand Intendant, avant de mourir. Même cela ne l'atteignait plus : s'il était présent physiquement, son esprit n'était pas là, lui.

Excédé par son manque de réaction, le Grand Intendant se rua sur lui et se remit à le secouer dans tous les sens.

**«** Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas ?! Elle ne te plaît pas ma petite sœur ?! Misérable rufian coureur de jupons, comment oses-tu rester de marbre devant ma perle de Chine ?!

- Calmez-vous Grand Intendant ! hurla Reever en tentant de le faire lâcher prise. Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !

- Hmrrr... j'étais pourtant persuadé que cela marcherait !

- Il n'y avais vraiment que vous pour y croire ! beugla l'Australien.

- S'il est extrêmement difficile de manipuler la personnalité de quelqu'un, il est encore plus difficile de la défaire. intervint Bookman. Et nous pourrions faire bien plus de mal que de bien en essayant.

- Je ne laisserai pas tombé ! s'exclama Allen. C'est de ma faute s'il est parti seul en mission ! Si seulement j'avais pu le rattraper à temps...

- Allen-kun... chuchota Lenalee.

- C'est étrange, continua ce dernier en se reprenant, mais on dirait qu'il se comporte en Bookman. Ne pas avoir de sentiments, seulement observer. Et si...

- Continue. l'encouragea panda qui avait suivi le fil de sa pensée. **»**

Pour tout réponse, Allen s'agenouilla devant son ami et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

**«** Bookman junior. murmura-t-il dans un souffle. **»**

Rien ne se produisit.

Rien...

Puis Lavi redressa mécaniquement la tête à l'image d'une poupée qui s'anime après une longue période de veille. Son regard était aiguisé bien qu'encore un peu lointain.

**«** Bookman junior. répéta Allen d'une voix tremblantz, terrifié à l'idée de le perdre de nouveau.

- Je suis l'héritier des Bookmen, Bookman junior. **»**

Tout le monde sursauta au son de sa voix éraillée, comme s'ils doutaient tous qu'il fut encore capable de parler. Kanda s'était pétrifié sur place, mais refusa de céder à l'infime espoir qui s'était éveillé en lui.

**«** Lavi ! Lavi ! pleura Lenalee en le serrant dans ses bras.

- La...vi... hésita le rouquin comme s'il peinait à se souvenir de son nom.

- Lavi !

- Oui, c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Lavi, le 49e moi. Mais il y en a eu tant d'autres avant lui : Dick, Lionel... un nom pour chaque guerre. **»**

Il se tut et l'adolescente le serra un peu plus dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Toutefois, cela ne servait à rien. Tout comme leurs appels ne l'avaient pas atteints, sa tendresse était impuissante face aux ténèbres qui obscurcissaient son cœur.

**«** Un mensonge pour chaque guerre. poursuivit le rouquin, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Un fantôme de plus...

- La...

- Lenalee-san, ce n'est pas la peine. Il ne réagit qu'à son titre. la coupa Bookman tout en fixant son élève.

- Rien qu'un spectre qui passe et s'efface. chuchota Junior en se mettant à trembler. **»**

Il s'entoura de ses bras et répéta cette unique phrases en boucle tout en se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière. Komui éloigna sa petite sœur de peur que le jeune homme ne fasse une crise de démence. Le général Tiedoll, Marie, Krory et Miranda se placèrent devant Reever et le Grand Intendant au cas-où. Seuls restèrent Allen, Kanda et Bookman.

Et ils étaient en train de le perdre. L'archiviste se tenait à présent la poitrine en se recroquevillant sur lui-même tant la douleur de son cœur semblait vive.

**«** Une ombre dénouée de tout sentiment. **»**

A cet instant précis, un infime changement s'opéra dans son aura, si léger qu'on aurait aisément pu la confondre avec un saut d'humeur. Sauf si on l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant...

**«** Éloigne-toi immédiatement de lui, Moyashi. ordonna Kanda en posant sa main sur la poignée de son sabre.

- Pourqu...

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Il est en train de perdre le contrôle ! **»**

En effet, l'air s'était sensiblement alourdi en quelques secondes et un sombre pouvoir commençait à se manifester.

Quelque chose approchait...

**«** Une ombre... non ! Je ne veux plus blesser personne ! couina Lavi en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

- Lavi ! s'exclama Allen en le saisissant par les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Va-t-en, Moyashi no baka !

- Reste avec nous Lavi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il t'ait arrivé et je t'aiderai ! Je te le promets !

- Noooooon ! hurla le rouquin en relevant brusquement la tête vers le plafond. Assez, j'en peux plus ! AAAAAAHHHH !** »**

Il y eut comme un flash, suivi d'une onde de choc qui balaya tout sur son passage. L'assistance fut soufflée avant d'avoir pu réagir, se cognant contre les murs ou tombant lourdement au sol. Kanda fut le premier à se relever. Le chuintement feutré de Mugen sortant de son fourreau retentit alors.

Debout devant son fauteuil renversé, Lavi serrait la gorge d'Allen d'une poigne d'acier, un sourire narquois défigurant son visage à la vue de son cadet se débattant faiblement entre ses doigts.

**«** Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé, Allen ?

- La... vi...

- Non. Je suis Bookman. **»**

_**xXxXx**_

* * *

_Septembre 1896._

_Lavi__ écarquilla son œil de surprise lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du japonais à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il sourit et chuchota son prénom tout en passant lentement une main derrière la nuque délicate de Kanda. Il rapprocha leurs visages pour y déposer un baiser fougueux. Lentement, leurs lèvres se murent l'une contre l'autre, leurs mouvements épousant parfaitement ceux de leurs congénères. Leur contact était aussi merveilleux que dans son souvenir._

_ À bout de souffle, Lavi fut le premier à rompre cet échange brûlant. Il riva son œil dans ceux métallique de Yû, et fut happé par leur magnétisme. Hypnotisé par ce regard incandescent, il n'opposa aucune résistance quand une langue taquine fit le contour de sa bouche, avant de forcer le passage. La main puissante du kendoka s'empara de sa nuque pour le plaquer contre son corps musclé tandis que l'autre descendait doucement le long de sa gorge pour s'infiltrer sous le col de son pull. Il plaça naturellement les siennes dans le dos de son amoureux._

_ Soudain, Kanda le repoussa._

_**«** Yû. chuchota le rouquin d'une voix caressante en tentant de lui voler un autre baiser._

_- Viens. déclara le jeune épéiste en se relevant. **»**_

_ Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et s'accouda lascivement contre le montant de celle-ci. Il lui jeta un regard éloquent avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Avec un petit sourire entendu, l'archiviste s'engouffra à sa suite._

_ À peine eut-il franchit le seuil de sa chambre que Kanda le plaquait brutalement contre la porte pour un nouvel échange passionné. Leurs bras ne cessaient de se serrer l'un contre l'autre et leurs corps de se frôler pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils basculèrent ensemble sur le lit, Kanda se retrouvant au-dessus de son compagnon._

_ Son beau visage au-dessus de lui, Lavi sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues. À cet instant Yû murmura son prénom dans un souffle rendu rauque par l'émotion. Alors il se laissa aller. Le japonais fit glisser le pantalon du roux le long de ses hanches, de ses jambes et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Le jeune homme aurait pu se sentir honteux ainsi exposé, cependant l'excitation était trop forte pour qu'un détail aussi ridicule ne vienne le perturber. Les douces lèvres de Kanda se firent plus pressantes sur la bouche de son futur amant. Leur baiser gagna en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'il force le barrage de ses lèvres. Sa langue était chaude, son haleine brûlante. Le brasier qui brûlait en eux se faisait de plus en plus important à mesure que leur étreinte se prolongeait. Leur respiration était de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que leur baiser était de plus en plus passionné._

_ L'esprit du rouquin se vida et son corps agit de lui-même. Ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous la ceinture du pantalon du japonais et commencèrent à le faire glisser de sa taille mais l'impatience du kendoka eut raison du vêtement : il l'ôta prestement et l'envoya rejoindre l'autre pantalon. Yû s'empressa ensuite de laisser ses mains courir de nouveau sur ce corps musclé en-dessous de lui. Leur baiser n'avait pas cessé._

_ Cependant, sensible au bien-être de son compagnon, Kanda le rompit pour lui. Puis, avec une lenteur exaspérante, il dessina le contour de sa mâchoire du bout de ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de sa gorge. Le borgne ne put réprimer un petit gémissement. Sa cage thoracique était secouée de soubresauts incontrôlables. Ses muscles étaient en train de fondre, son corps de ramollir. D'un brusque mouvement de hanche, il se plaça au-dessus et retira son bandana, son écharpe puis son haut, dans un geste si lent et sensuel que le japonais ne put s'empêcher de grogner de frustration. Il enserra le cou de Lavi, l'attirant contre lui. Cette fois-ci, le rouquin colla complètement son corps contre le sien. Les courbes de leurs corps s'épousaient à la perfection, leurs longs doigts s'emmêlaient ou parcouraient leurs peaux. Avide d'un nouveau baiser il chercha ses lèvres que l'épéiste lui offrit avec plaisir._

_ Ils passèrent ainsi de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se découvrant pour la première fois. Puis Kanda mêla ses longs doigts aux siens et l'emmena sur des sentiers inconnus, remplis de surprises et de délices qui les laissèrent épuisés._

Bookman junior ouvrit les yeux, contemplant quelques instants le plafond aux curieux reflets violets foncés qui formait dorénavant son quotidien.

_* Un rêve. pensa-t-il en posant son bras sur son œil. *_

Yû lui manquait cruellement. En fait, tout le monde lui manquait. Il ressentait leur absence comme une déchirure. La colère avait été depuis longtemps oubliée et une douloureuse nostalgie le faisait certes souffrir, mais lui apportait aussi le réconfort dont il avait un besoin viscéral. Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue sans qu'il cherche à la retenir. Ce serait la seule qu'il laisserait couler...

Une main chaude la recueillit sur son doigt.

L'adolescent sursauta à ce contact et se plaqua contre le mur en voyant Road agenouillée à son chevet. Celle-ci souriait en regardant avec curiosité la perle salée au bout de son doigt. Sa petite langue rose sortit et la lécha.

**«** Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? ricana-t-elle.

- Tu manipules mes rêves maintenant ?

- Alors Bookman ? Ça fait mal ?

- Non, ça fait même du bien. répondit-il d'une voix mauvaise. Tiens regarde. **»**

Il saisit son poignet et le plaça sur la bosse de son pantalon. Aussitôt quatre bougies se plantèrent dans son dos, et le rouquin émit un hoquet étouffé par le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche.

**«** Pervers ! Gros dégueulasse ! l'insulta Road en le frappant avec Relo. Les garçons sont vraiment répugnants ! **»**

Puis elle s'enfuit, le laissant se vider de son sang sur les draps autrefois d'un blanc immaculé.

**«** J'ai encore... gagné. rit doucement Lavi avant de perdre connaissance. **»**

_**xXxXx**_

**«** Road ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

- J'en ai assez ! Malgré tout ce que je lui fais subir, je ne parviens pas à briser son esprit ! J'ai même pénétré ses rêves et tout ce que j'ai récolté c'est du mépris ! **»**

La fillette enfouit son visage dans le torse de l'autre Noah qui caressa doucement ses cheveux. Petit à petit elle se calma et l'homme essuya les larmes de frustration au coin de ses yeux.

**«** Tu veux le tuer ?

- … non.

- Le Comte s'impatiente. La condition pour qu'il reste était qu'il nous soit utile. Or son étonnante résistance fait de lui un fardeau qu'il faut entretenir.

- Je sais. soupira-t-elle.

- Je vais l'espionner pendant son temps libre et si dans un mois tu n'as toujours pas réussis, je t'aiderai.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Oui.  
- Merci ! Je t'adore ! **»**

Road plaqua un bisou sonore sur sa joue et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à la salle à manger où le reste de la famille les attendait.

* * *

_**xXxXx**_

_Juillet 1897._

L'assemblée fut plongée dans le silence suite à ses révélation. Ainsi, les Noahs attendait bel et bien quelque chose de lui, n'hésitant pas à le blesser avec cruauté. Personne ne fut vraiment choqué en apprenant que Kanda et lui avait passé une nuit ensemble ceux qui les connaissaient un peu sans doutaient plus ou moins, mais avaient sagement gardé le silence pour éviter de subir les foudres de l'irascible japonais. Ce dernier fulminait d'ailleurs sur place : non seulement ses ennemis étaient au courant, mais à présent, la Congrégation toute entière l'était aussi ! (oui oui Kanda a une légère tendance à généraliser).

**«** Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, n'est-ce pas Allen ? ricana Bookman junior. Alors, toujours certain que tu pourras m'aider ? **»**

Il resserra sa prise sur sa gorge, lui arrachant avec satisfaction un cri étranglé.

**«** Lavi ! Allen-kun ! s'écria Lenalee en s'élançant vers eux.

- Ne t'approches pas de lui. siffla Yû en lui barrant la route.

- Tu ferais mieux de lui obéir Lenalee-chan ! rit Lavi en accentuant de manière effrayante son prénom. Ou bien ce cher Allen rejoindra son père plus tôt que prévu ! **»**

Mettant sa menace à exécution, il le souleva aisément du sol, et le tint suspendu au-dessus de lui avec un sourire parfaitement froid et détaché.

**«** Ça faisait longtemps, Yû. Quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Plaisir non partagé.

- Quelle cruauté ! Enfin je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, toujours impassible et distant en tout situation, Yû ! Savais-tu que c'est cette attitude qui a le plus contribué à le détruire ?

- Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait à ce baka usagi ? interrogea Yû en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais de quel Lavi parles-tu donc ? De celui qui n'était qu'un mensonge ou bien de celui qui se moquait de vous ?

- Lavi était notre ami ! riposta la jeune chinoise. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Moi ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Mais rien du tout voyons ! Je ne suis que la résultante de son changement d'identité. Le 49e moi qui se faisait appeler Lavi a cédé sa place au 50e après s'être échappé du rêve de Road dans l'Arche. Lavi l'héritier des Bookmen abandonnant l'anonymat pour devenir Lavi l'exorciste. Il croyait en vous, ses compagnons d'armes qu'il s'était juré de protéger. (son regard se durcit) Et vous l'avez tué.

- Q... quoi ?

- Je vous déconseille d'activer votre Innocence, général. avertit l'archiviste qui avait sentit le pouvoir s'accroître. À moins que vous ne vouliez sacrifier toutes les personnes ici présentes. **»**

Tiedoll fronça les sourcils mais éloigna sa main de son arme. Kanda jura intérieurement : comment faire pour le ramener à la raison sans l'affronter ? Une idée fusa alors dans son esprit. Il s'approcha de lui tout en se forçant à faire la conversation pour détourner son attention.

**«** Dis-moi qui a aidé Road à te briser, baka usagi.

- Les Noahs ne m'ont pas brisé, ils m'ont ouverts les yeux.

- Mais réveille-toi de ce mensonge, lapin débile ! Ils t'ont trompés et utilisés ! Ils...

- Je t'ai dit déjà d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! rugit le rouquin en levant sa paume droite vers le ciel. **»**

Aussitôt, des éclairs violets se mirent à crépiter tout autour de ses doigts et une sphère de pouvoir commença à se matérialiser. Kanda leva sa lame, prêt à se lancer dans un combat aussi vain qu'inutile et Tiedoll activa son Innocence. Une aura sombre s'élevait tout autour de leur compagnon, une aura qui ne cessait de s'intensifier. L'affrontement semblait inévitable.

Il n'eut pourtant jamais lieu, car l'Innocence de Lavi entra en scène. Les tâches se répandirent aussi rapidement que le virus d'Akuma jusqu'à couvrir une partie de son visage. Des éclairs verts l'électrocutèrent et il ne put retenir un cri de souffrance. Il relâcha Allen et saisit son bras droit. Lenalee s'échappa des bras de son frère et se précipita aux côtés du blandinet qui peinait à retrouver son souffle.

**«** Dis-moi qui l'a aidé ? redemanda le japonais en s'accroupissant devant Lavi.

- Tu connais la réponse... tu nous as vu...

- Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Un rêve !

- Non... souffla le jeune homme qui haletait sous la douleur grandissante de son bras. Nous n'étions pas dans un rêve créé par Road. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà...

- Tu mens ! C'est impossible ! hurla le kendoka en l'attrapant par le col.

- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Tu aimerais t'en convaincre n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tué ''Lavi''. De tes propres mains, de ta propre voix, tu lui as ôté tout espoir et tu l'as abandonné au fond d'une abysse de noirceur.

- Dis-moi ! ordonna Kanda en le frappant. Dis-moi qui !

- C'est Tyki ! Tyki Mikk ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ! **»**

* * *

Encore une fin qui laisse perplexe. Et dire que vous n'aurez pas la réponse avant un moment. Niark niark niark!

Prochain chapitre: _**Captivité,** ou on apprécie rarement la venue d'un nouveau bourreau._


End file.
